


Let Us Love You

by apscribbles



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Sassy Peter Parker, alpha/beta/omega, polyamorous avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apscribbles/pseuds/apscribbles
Summary: Peter Parker hates The Avengers of his world. They're not the heroes they once were.When a plan to take them down goes wrong, Peter is thrown into another universe where, not only are the Avengers the heroes they should be, people are classified as alphas, betas, or omegas.The Avengers are a well known pack of alphas and betas, and Peter Parker is the omega they've been waiting for.Now, not only does Peter have to adapt to his new life and home, he must also deal with the alternate versions of the people he hated all desperately trying to woo him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Bruce Banner, Peter Parker & Clint Barton, Peter Parker & Matt Murdock, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker/Bucky Barnes, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 317
Kudos: 848





	1. This isn't your New York and these aren't your Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt take from the wonderful [Lurafita](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Lurafita/pseuds/Lurafita).
> 
> You can find the prompt [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697041/chapters/53139550)

Despite all that’s happened in his life, Peter never considered himself to be someone who hated anyone. Aunt May and Uncle Ben had taught him that hate was a powerful emotion that would hurt _him_ more than whoever it was he felt that way about. However, May and Ben were long since gone, along with everyone else he loved.

He tried so hard to keep hate in check but, as he spiraled through the strange vortex, images of his last two friends Sam and Bucky being killed filled his head. The last two people he cared for had been ripped from him and Peter _hated_ the ones responsible. Peter Parker _hated_ The Avengers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The feeling hadn’t always been there. The team had started off as heroes, symbols of good in a world that needed protecting from invading forces. They were everything someone could hope to be. As time went on however, things began to change and the world found itself at the mercy of those it had once loved.

How things had gotten so bad, Peter couldn’t tell you. No one knew what turned the beloved heroes from their righteous path to one of domination. Sure, plenty had tried to stand against them, but all failed.

Charles Xavier’s school had been completely wiped out and all following mutants “disappeared”. Fellow vigilante's were openly killed. Any corporation trying to create combatants to the Avengers were shut down and all connected also “disappeared”.

Norman and Harry had been amongst those people. The Avengers had made quick work of Oscorp, but not before Sam Wilson managed to snatch a pair of mechanical wings that enabled flight and, years before, Peter Parker had his DNA permanently altered by a radioactive spider on a simple field trip.

Through a coincidental series of events, the two had managed to meet and partnered up with the intent on bringing down the renegade group of, now, villains.

As the two worked in the shadows to help the people and take down various local outposts that had been set up to ensure control, the Avengers used any means possible to locate the them. Their efforts were proving fruitless as the two men hid their faces and never actually spoke to anyone. 

Word spread through the city of New York of the opposition to the rule of The Avengers, but no one offered help. No one offered, but Spider-Man and Falcon didn’t want them to either. They wouldn't allow normal citizens to fight where they would only fail.

Sam had long lost all his friends and family, and Peter lost May and Ben when The Avengers set a trap in Queens to lure him out. While all casualties hurt, this one had nearly broken him. Like a true friend, Sam stayed by his side and the two worked even harder to fight against their oppressors. 

It wasn’t until a man with a grudge and a metal arm stumbled upon them that the tides really started to shift in the vigilantes' favor.

A man by the name James Barnes joined the two men with Avengers intel. Brainwashed by the long ended Hydra, the man had struggled with regaining memories and putting his life back together. He had been appalled when, fully returning to himself, he discovered his once best friend had become so power hungry and ruthless.. 

At first Sam and Peter had been hesitant to trust the man, but after single handedly taking out two new outposts, they slowly opened up to him. It turned out to be a fantastic move as the man was an efficient ally against The Avengers, who reminded him of Hydra and all that had been taken from him.

Years of fighting between the two factions had led to lots of destruction, but the people felt a margin of safety knowing the three were doing their best to watch over and protect them.

At 26 years old, Peter was finally able to smuggle in enough materials to create a weapon that would finally end The Avengers. 

A simple bomb loaded with the right materials to destroy every cell in their bodies and anyone else in the blast range.

It was a risky move and it would require careful planning. The rather small blast area would have to be evacuated of all civilians, and someone would have to activate it manually.

The three argued over who was going to do it, when ultimately it was decided they all would do it. The plan involved Bucky and Sam leading The Avengers in while Peter readied everything. Once they were all in range, he would set off the bomb and end it all.

The plan had been working so smoothly as all the civilians were out of the way and Bucky and Sam made it to the blast zone with The Avengers on their tail. 

Peter’s grin fell however as he watched Sam fall to a direct hit from Iron Man’s repulsor that tore a hole completely through his chest. Bucky, in a strange poetic way, fell to the hands of his once best friend as Steve Rogers hit him with his shield and beat him to death with it.

Peter stood, the only member of his rag tag team left, holding the bomb. The Avengers all grinned at him as they approached. His last thoughts before hitting the button was of his loss of everyone he loved and his hope that his plan worked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud pop accompanied his thrust into a clear sky. His body burned and ached as he fell. Below him, what looked like New York was fast approaching. Throwing out his hand, Peter caught the side of a skyscraper and swung up on to the roof. He rolled across the rooftop, coming to a stop on his back as he struggled to get his breathing under control. He was so hot and he could feel his insides physically changing. God he hoped he wasn't mutating into an actual man-spider.

After few more minutes of agony, he felt himself cooling down and the pain subsiding. He slowly got on his feet, ripping his mask off and taking large gulps of fresh, cool air. He ran his hands over his body and his teeth, relieved to find nothing on the outside had changed at least. As his breathing finally evened out, Peter's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. 

The city was in perfect shape. No outposts. People moving about, smiling and laughing.

“Where the hell am I?” Peter asked to no one. It was definitely New York, but it clearly wasn’t _his_ New York.

He moved to put on his mask when a loud explosion went off in the distance. Taking a running start, Peter leapt into the sky, slipping his mask on, and swung off toward the smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Everyone report!” Steve Rogers yelled into his com, praying his team would answer.

“Good here Cap.” Tony answered, swooping past him.

“Clint’s here with me and we’re good.” Natasha said, the sound of gunshots following her words.

“Hulk and I are engaged in fantastic battle!” Thor’s jovial voice boomed over the link.

There was silence after.

“Sam! Buck!” Steve yelled.

“Here Cap, and you’re not gonna believe what I’m seeing.” Sam’s voice finally came through.

“Where’s Bucky?”

“I'm not sure, I lost him during a structural collapse and a...... _different_ distraction.”

“We’re wrapping up on our end.” Natasha said. “We’re heading your way.”

“Ha ha!” Thor laughed. “The Hulk and I have prevailed! We head your way as well!”

“Come on Capsicle.” Tony grinned. “Let’s go.”

Steve gasped in surprise as Tony scooped him up and flew off in the direction Bucky and Sam had been assigned.

The group arrived to several Hydra assassins webbed to the ground and buildings. There was a low rumble as a chunk of large debris from an explosion moved away from the blocked doorway of a building.

Sam landed next to his newly arrived team and watched as a man in red and blue emerged from the rubble.

“Bucky!” The man shouted, frantically looking around. “Answer me!”

The man began running from where he was to, where they assumed, he had last seen their teammate. Sam was the first to reach the panicking man.

“Hey-“

“Sam!” The man shouted, grabbing Sam’s upper arms. “You’re alive! We have to find Bucky! I lost him when parts of the building fell! We have to get him out! I don’t know how either of you managed to survive but I can’t go through watching one of you die again!”

“It’s alright man, we’ll find him. He’s a hard one to take down.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

Sam watched as the man moved towards a pile of rubble. He made to say something before stopping short as the man lifted a large chuck of concrete as though it as if it weighed nothing.

“Bucky!” He screamed. “Just say something! Anything!” 

A muffled grumble came from further under the pile and the masked man quickly resumed his removal of the rubble.

“Sam! Quit dragging your ass and fucking help me!”

Sam snapped out of his stunned daze and rushed over, pulling what he could away from the pile.

“Jesus Wilson, where the hell were you?” Bucky grumbled, dirt covered face finally coming in to view.

“Oh thank God!” The stranger sighed, lifting his mask just above his nose before pulling Bucky out and hugging him close.

Bucky shared a look with Sam who just shrugged in confusion. As the former assassin made to respond, the wind picked up and he finally caught a strong whiff of the smaller man hugging him close.

Omega.

An omega who smelled delicious and perfect. His eyes flashed red and he took another deep breath.

“Buck?” Steve sighed in relief. “You-“

The group stopped as the wind stirred up the stranger’s scent again. The alphas of the group groaned at the smell.

Hearing the sound, the red and blue figure’s head snapped around.

“Sam!” He yelled, moving to shield Bucky. “Buck's wounded. Take him and get out of here, I’ll hold them off.”

“Hang on a minute-“ Steve started, raising his hands.

“Sam, go!”

Without warning, he shot forward and slammed his fist into Steve’s jaw. Steve yelled out as he hit the ground, sliding back along the pavement.

“Whoa there!” Tony yelled, moving to grab the furious male.

As his hand went to connect with the man’s shoulder, strong hands grabbed the arm of his suit and flipped him over and into the side of a building.

“Holy shit!” Clint exclaimed, both thrilled at the show and terrified that an omega was the one giving it.

“Calm yourself young one!” Thor demanded, wrapping his arms around the omega and pinning his arms to his side. “No one is going to hurt you or our fellow friends.”

The mystery omega struggled to find purchase to escape his current state.

“Let go of me!” The smaller male yelled, pushing his arms out.

Thor was taken aback by the omega’s strength as he felt his hold begin to waiver.

“Nat!” Steve yelled. “Subdue him!”

Natasha nodded as she pulled a small syringe from a tiny pouch on her belt. The lenses on the man’s mask widened as he watched her come closer.

“No!”

“Easy does it,” Tony grinned, raising his face plate. “You’re about to feel a lot better.”

“Oh I bet I will.” The omega growled, struggling harder.

He flung his body violently as Natasha got closer. In one last ditched effort, he tucked his arms close and shoved them out with enough force to break the surprised Thor’s hold.

“Not today assholes.” he yelled, back flipping over Thor and landing in between the Avengers and Bucky and Sam.

“Sam!” He shouted. “I told you to take Bucky and go! What are you doing?”

“Look kid, I don’t know who you are, but those are our teammates and we’re gonna take Bucky back to Avengers’ Tower and patch him up.”

Peter froze, then slowly turned his head to see Sam supporting Bucky as they slowly made their way over to the Avengers.

“Wha-what? Sam! Bucky! How could you join them? Is that why you’re alive? Because they never actually killed you!”

Peter could feel his anger rising. Had Sam and Bucky been working for The Avengers all along? It didn’t make sense though. Why do all they did to stand against them, only to be part of them in the end? Other than Peter’s identity, there was nothing else for them to gain.

"There seems to be a bit of confusion here." Bruce said, joining his teammates in rumpled clothing. "We're not your enemies. Obviously you need help. I can see a bruise forming on your chin and your lip is split. You should come with us so we can properly check you for injuries."

"I don't think so." Peter growled, slowly backing up. "I don't know what game you're trying to play here, but I'm not falling for it."

The Avengers shared a look before slowly spreading out, intent of taking the strange, yet oh so alluring, omega in for questioning and medical attention.

Not about to become the Avengers next victim, Peter threw his arm up, fully planning to leave the scene when another gust of wind hit the exposed lower portion of his face. Peter felt a headache coming on as wonderful smells began to fill his nostrils. So many overwhelming scents and all of them appealed to him.

Slowly, his arm began to lower. His head was swimming and the lack of warning from his Spider-Sense wasn’t helping matters. The Avengers were all around him, how could it _n_ _ot_ be reacting.

Gripping his head, Peter held his breath to steady himself. He had to get himself under control or things were about to get ugly. His head clearing, Peter threw his arm out, shooting a web and launching into the sky right as Clint made a dive for him. Looking over his shoulder, Peter watched the stunned Avengers scramble to regroup as he vanished out of sight.


	2. Excuse me, WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lot happening in this chapter. We have to get the obligatory explanations out the way. It moves kind of swiftly. Bear with me because this had to happen.

What in the hell was happening? Peter's mind whirled as he put more and more distance between himself and the Avengers. Why had some of them smelled so good? He knew his sense of smell was intense at times, but that was beyond anything he had experienced before. If it hadn't been for his paranoid and terrified mindset, his body would have practically thrown itself at them.

"Get a grip, Parker!" he chided himself. "So what if they smelled good, that doesn't change anything! They're murderers!"

_And liars_.

Peter fumed as the image of Sam and Bucky joining the side of the Avengers ran back through his mind. He had never felt so betrayed and yet, utterly confused, as what he did now.

It just didn't make sense. Sam and Bucky both had physically wounded the Avengers on several occasion, and not superficial wounds either. They had had delivered some exceptional blows. It just wasn't adding up that they would be on thier side now.

It also didn't add up that they were even _alive_. He knew he hadn't imagined thier gruesome deaths at the hands of "Earth's Mightiest".

Not hearing the sounds of pursuit, Peter dropped to a random roof. He kept his mask pulled down as it seemed to somewhat help with his heightened sense of smell. It wasn't the best, but it was something.

"As soon as I can, that will be the _first_ upgrade I make to my suit." Peter mumbled, moving towards the roofs edge.

There was no doubt that this was New York. Everything was exactly the same as home, only this New York was _much_ happier. 

It also _loved_ it's Avengers.

All around the city were nods to the team. It was hard to look anywhere and not see a reminder of his enemies. Peter dropped to the ground and threw his legs over the side of the building. He looked down at the streets below. 

What exactly had happened when that bomb went off? He remembered the intense brightness, then weightlessness as he fell through the darkness. 

"This is like a bad science fiction novel." Peter grumbled. "Guy falls through a wormhole into an alternate reality where everything is better than his home world."

Cause that's excalty what happened, wasn't it? It was either that or time travel. Time travel didn't make sense though considering Sam, at least, had never worked with the Avengers. Well, Peter hoped he hadn't. At this point, an alternate universe would be the best case scenario.

"First thing I gotta do is find some new clothes. I can't exaclt go wandering the streets in my Spidey suit if I'm trying to keep a low profile." Peter brushed himself off as he stood up. 

"Step one, clothes. Step two, pray an old friend is around and pay him a visit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"FRI!" Tony shouted, walking into the common room with the rest of the team. "Access my suit and show me every piece of footage with my red and blue clad omega."

The other alpha's of the room growled at Tony's possessive attitude.

"Reel it in Stark." Natasha rolled her eyes. "He's _our_ omega."

"I've never smelt anyone as good as him." Steve smiled, despite his sore jaw.

"You all did see how strong he was, right?" Clint asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't bother, Clint." Bruce sighed. "They're scent drunk."

"I'm not affected by his smell, but his strength was amazing." Sam noted, watching the figure on screen toss away debris effortlessly.

"I am very much impressed by his show of strength!" Thor declared. "He would make an excellent Asgardian."

"Back off Point Break." Tony sneered. "You're not taking him anywhere."

"None of that matters anyway." Bucky said, crossing his arms. "We lost him. We have no idea who he is or where he's gone."

"With his mask lifted, his scent was to strong for him to have been wearing scent blockers. We could probably find him very easily on scent alone." Natasha flipped her red hair over her shoulder.

"If he's not wearing scent blockers, we need to get out there and find him." Steve frowned, not to thrilled with the idea of anyone outside his pack smelling thier omega.

_"Boss."_

"Yeah FRI?"

_"There is something you should see on the news."_

The team watched as the suit footage changed to live footage of a bank robbery being wrapped up. Five men were ushered out the building, their hands bound in a familiar looking substance. There was yelling from the crowd of bank victims as the men were led to the waiting cop cars. 

The team moved a little closer to the screen as a sudden cheer rose up. A familiar figure in red and blue stepped out into the sunlight. The crowd moved in, all thanking him and shaking his hand as he moved forward toward the police.

"Captain Yuri!" A blonde haired reporter called. "Is this new superhero affiliated with the Avengers?"

"Oh, no." The man said, saving the captain from an uncertain answer. "I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. It was nice working with you Captain." Spider-Man grinned under his mask with a two fingered salute before firing a web and swinging off.

"There you have it New York!" The reported smiled. "A quick save from our new hero, Spider-Man!"

"So, Spider-Man." Tony grinned. "At least we have a name for him."

"Until we find out his real one." Bucky replied.

"Wait," Clint frowned. "Are we just ignoring the fact he acted like he knew Sam and Bucky personally? I mean, he was panicking when he was trying to dig him out." Clint nodded towards Bucky.

"I've got no clue who the kid is." Sam shook his head.

"I think I would remember that smell. I would remember my mate." 

" _Our_ mate." Tony huphed.

"Well, we have more information than we started with." Steve cut in. "FRIDAY?"

_"Yes, Captain?"_

"Keep tabs on anything related to Spider-Man, let us know as soon as anything pops up."

_"Yes, Captain."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter wasn't happy with himself. He wasn't a thief, at least, he didn't want to be. Spider-Man stopped thieves, not act like one. Still, he couldn't think to much about it as he slipped on the clothes someone had hung out on thier fire escape. Maybe the tenant would consider it a learning experience?

Yeah. He could make that excuse work.

Rolling his suit up, Peter tucked it under his arm and pulled the long sleeves over his web shooters. He had no desire to risk losing them. Making his way towards the entrance of the alley, Peter felt his earlier headache returning. Smells assaulted his nostrils. So many different kinds, but none as good as what the Avengers were.

"I have _got_ to do something about my nose." Peter grumbled. "It's to much."

He stumbled out on to the sidewalk, watching as people gave him wide-eyed looks. Quickly he checked himself over, but nothing seemed out of place. 

Shrugging it off, he made his way down the street. He wasn't that far from his destination, if it was even there. He really shouldn't assume that just because the Avengers existed here, that anyone else he had known would. 

The longer he walked, louder his Spider-Sense seemed to buzz. He could feel eyes on him, boring in to him. What the hell was everyone's problem? Was there something wrong with him that he just couldn't see? His agitation grew as the buzzing increased. He had just about had it when he was roughly pulled into an alley and slammed against the wall. 

He opened his eyes to four men leering at him.

"Well now, ain't you a pretty little thing." The one who had pushed him into the wall smirked.

Peter raised an eyebrow, completely unimpressed. He had already had a long day and was in no mood for some idiots who thought they were about to get some non-consensual action.

"Oh, trying to be brave little omega?" A taller, greasier one chuckled darkly.

Omega? What the hell was he talking about.

"Look gentlemen." Peter sighed. "Let's just move along. I really don't have time for this."

"Looks like we got a feisty one!" the leader of the group laughed. "You're gonna be fun."

As the man went to reach for the front of his pants, Peter grabbed his arms and flipped him around, slamming him against the wall and pinning his arm behind his back.

"Listen here jackass. I _warned_ you I didn't have time for this shit and now, I have to _make_ time."

"Get him!" One of them men yelled.

Growling, Peter turned, taking his captive with him and throwing him into the rest of his crew. The men hit the ground, looking up in surprise before glaring.

"You're gonna regret that you little omega slut!" the tall one sneered, rushing forward.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peter glared, slamming his knee into the man's gut. "But I don't like it. Why don't you take a nap."

Peter slammed the side of his hand down on the back of the man's neck, knocking him out cold.

"Who's next?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Brushing off his hands, Peter stepped back out onto the sidewalk.

"Excuse me." he smiled at a young woman. "Can you call the police and report an attempted assault? They can find the culprits right in that alley."

The woman peered around him, shocked at the pile of would be rapists. 

"Gladly." she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you." Peter smiled as she nodded before beginning to explain the situation to the police.

Using the distraction, Peter continued his walk. 

It didn't take long before he found himself standing in front of a small doorway. He was taking a real chance here given his interaction with this world's Sam and Bucky. What if this led to him being taken right to the Avenger's doorstep? Shaking his head, Peter squared his shoulders. At this point, his options for help were nonexistent past this. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door.

"Can I help you?" 

Peter could have cried. The last time he had seen Karen Page was the night she died in Daredevil's arms. She was just a pretty as Peter remembered. Her shiny blonde hair framed her soft face, complementing her bright blue eyes.

"I-I need to speak to Matt Murdock please."

"I'm sorry," Karen frowned, "But Mr. Murdock is booked for the day-"

"Cancel my appointments Karen."

Peter turned to see Matt Murdock standing in his office doorway. The familiar red tinted glasses adorning his face.

"But Matt," Karen started.

"It's fine." Matt raised his hand. "I'll speak to..."

"Parker! Peter Parker."

"I'll speak with Mr. Parker."

Karen gave an exasperated sigh and turned back to her computer.

"Some days you don't pay me enough." she grumbled, already pulling her phone closer.

"You know we love you Karen." Matt smiled, motioning for Peter to enter his office.

"Yeah, yeah." she waved over her shoulder, clearly done talking to him.

Matt chuckled and shut his door behind him.

"What can I do for you Mr. Parker?"

"How far does your suspension of disbelief go?"

"We had aliens drop down through a worm hole to attack New York. There is a tower housing a literal god, two super soldier's unthawed from a nice, long ice nap, a man that turns into a giant rage monster, and a man flying around in a metal suit. Enhanced individuals protect the streets nightly and on the outskirts is a school full of mutants. I can assure you Mr. Parker, my suspension goes quite far."

Taking a deep breath, he paused. Unlike when he was on the street and with the Avengers, there was no smell coming from the man before him.

"Scent blockers, Mr. Parker. _Very_ expensive scent blockers. I can't afford my clients having any sort of discomfort while working with me, nor can I have my opponents in the court room knowing my emotions."

"I....I don't know what to do with that." Peter admitted. "None of that makes sense to me. That's part of my problem!"

"You do smell very anxious." 

"What do you mean I _smell_ anxious?" Peter narrowed his eyes. "I know your senses are good Matt, but you can't possibly make me believe you can _smell_ my emotions. Hear it in my heart beat sure, but not _smell_ it."

Matt froze, his eyebrows lowering in the familiar look of mistrust.

"What, exactly, are you here for Mr. Parker?"

"You can stop Matt." Peter sighed. "I'm not from this universe and I know you're Daredevil, so let's skip to the part where you help me figure out what's happening to me."

Matt stood up from his chair, putting his hands on the desk and leaning forward.

"You're playing a very dangerous game here."

"And I'm fully aware of both your limits and mine. Don't make this hard, Matt. I really need a familiar face right now."

Sitting back in his chair, he sat quietly for a long while. Long enough for Peter to start to consider the option he had made a mistake.

"Peter, was it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Tell me how you got here, and I'll tell you what you want to know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, looking over Tony's shoulder.

The genius had disappeared to his lab after watching the news story on Spider-Man.

"Checking city security cameras."

"Invasion of privacy much?" Bucky asked, coming up beside Steve.

"No more than the two of you barging in here uninvited." Tony tossed over his shoulder. "Besides, it's harmless. I'm only looking for one person. Maybe I can find something before FRIDAY reports to us another news flash."

The holographic screens before them displayed various angles of various parts of the city.

"With his...'webs', our clever little omega seems to be able to get around quite quickly. I can't even say for sure he'll show up on any cameras. He may be to high up."

"Do those actually come out of his wrist?" Bucky crossed his arms.

"No. I managed to get a sample are he left. It's synthetic, but the formula is extremely complex. I'm not sure _I_ could duplicate it without the actual formula. He's clever _and_ intelligent!"

"Maybe you, Sam and Clint should do some aerial scouting." Steve offered, sharp eyes scanning every inch of screen.

"What's that?" Natasha asked, sliding up next to Steve.

"Jesus!" The three men jumped at her voice.

"How the hell are you people getting in here?" Tony yelled.

"Like it's hard." Natasha scoffed, rolling her eyes. "And I'll ask again, was what that in the top corner?"

Tony turned back to the screen she pointed to, he slowed down the footage and zoomed in. Going frame by frame, a red and blue clad figure skirted the top corner of the screen.

"Of course, leave it to the super spy to catch the slightest detail." Tony huphed.

"Who cares." Bucky brushed him off. "Where is that camera located? We at least have an idea of where he's been."

"Outskirts of Hell's Kitchen."

"What could he be doing there? That's a good distance away from where he was with us." Steve frowned. "And that's not an area he should be in without scent blockers."

"Whelp!" Tony grinned, slapping his hands together. "What do you all say we go find our omega? The shorter the time he's out _there_ , the better it is for him. He should be here and safe with us."

The other three nodded in agreement.

"I guess we should let Thor know." Steve said, following his fellow alphas out the lab. "Spider-Man is his mate too."

"FRI," Tony called. "Let Point Break know we're going on a little field trip."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A HEAT!" Peter shouted, jumping up from his chair. "Are you kidding me? Like an honest to God, animal like heat?"

"I can't believe I was killed by the Avengers." Matt frowned, crossing his arms and ignoring Peter's crisis.

"Who cares about that? You're obviously alive here! I'm the one with the real issue!"

Matt was quiet as Peter ranted and paced.

"A heat! A fucking heat! How the hell does this shit happen to me? Parker Luck has always been bad but this takes the cake."

"It's not so bad if you have an alpha help you, and you seem to have five." 

Peter stopped in his tracks and turned to the lawyer.

"What do you mean I have five." he narrowed his eyes.

"You said it yourself. Your body reacted to the smells of the Avengers. Only five of them are alphas. Stark, Rogers, Romanov, Barnes and Thor. The rest are betas, which is why you weren't totally overwhelmed. You did have some breaks."

Peter just stared, his brain having shut down.

"You're new to this and obviously confused, so I doubt you were able to distinguish their individual smells. Regardless, the Avengers are a pack. They're bonded through that, so if one alpha is your mate, they all are."

"If this is your idea of a joke Matt, I'm not laughing."

"Neither am I. I realize that, given your original universe's experience, you don't exactly like your alphas-"

"Stop saying that!" Peter hissed. "I'm _not_ bowing to the people who killed everyone I know and loved."

"No one's asking you to _bow_ to anyone. You have to understand though that they're not _those_ Avengers, and you're going to want them when your heat hits. I know how bad my first rut was, and I knew it was coming. You though, you have no idea what a heat is like and I seriously doubt you'll be ready when it hits. The first one is always the hardest."

"I can't believe this." Peter groaned, falling back into his chair and putting face in his hands.

"Pete, I understand your troubles, but you're suffocating me. You're unfiltered emotions are extremely thick."

"It's not like I can help it." Peter glared.

"Here." Matt said, opening his desk drawer and throwing a few sealed packs at him. "Those are scent blockers. Put them on."

Peter looked at the little packs.

"Where do I put them?"

"On your neck here." Matt instructed, demonstrating the area on his neck. "And here." He motioned to each wrist. "Those are your scent glands."

"This is insane." Peter muttered, opening the packs and pausing at his wrists. HIs shooters were a comforting weight on them.. "My wrists are already covered."

"Put the on underneath whatever's already there." Matt ordered.

How long do these last?"

"Two days, then you'll need new ones."

"Well, how do I go about getting them? I don't exactly exist here if I need to see a doctor."

Matt frowned, hesitant to answer the question. Still, Peter needed blockers.

"You won't have to have any identification if....." 

"Yes?"

"If your alphas take you in to get them."

Growling, Peter jumped back out of his seat, ripping off his shirt. He stalked over to Matt, taking his hand and running it over his chest. Matt could feel a few small scars across the area. When Peter turned his back however, Matt froze. HIs fingers traced a long, deep scar.

"They dropped a building on me!" Peter yelled. "I was stuck for hours! If my friends hadn't found me, I would have bled out!" he didn't bother to mention that those friends were Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes.

Lowering his arm, Matt waited as Peter stalked around the desk and picked up his discarded shirt.

"They did that to me, and you want me to 'bond' with them?"

Matt sighed, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. He sat like that, processing what Peter had really gone through at the hands of his world's Avengers.

"Peter," Matt started slowly, putting his glasses back on. "Believe it or not, I do get it. I myself have many scars that leave me haunted. I have my own nightmares about certain encounters. I now have the knowledge I _died_ in another universe."

Peter winched slightly at that.

"But the truth is, you're not there any more. This is not your home. These are not your people. The Avengers here are the heroes they should have always been in your world. They're good people, and I don't say that lightly. If you had to be mated to anyone, they're not bad choices."

"This is terrible." Peter whined, sliding down in his chair.

Matt leaned back in his chair, seriously debating his decision.

"You can stay with me and Karen for a while. Get used to things and think more about the Avengers."

Peter looked up.

"Are you..."

"An alpha and Karen is my omega. We can house you long enough to figure yourself out."

"If by figuring myself out, you mean getting with the Avengers, you may as well give me a permanent room and charge me rent." Peter huphed.

"Being an unmated omega in the city isn't easy kid."

"I can defend myself. I already did on the way here. Couple of creeps thought they were going to get lucky." 

"You fought off some men in plain view of the public?" Matt asked.

"No. They pulled me into an alley and I did it there. I did ask a woman to call the police on them though. I didn't stick around after that."

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"For someone trying to stay out of the Avengers way, you sure draw attention to yourself. Omegas don't go around fighting off attackers."

"What? I'm just supposed to let them assault me?"

"I'm not saying that at all. I meant you should have just ran. It clearly sounds like you did some damage and, without scent blockers, that woman and those guys knew you were an omega."

"That's stupid." Peter rolled his eyes. "I should be able to defend myself."

"I'm just saying that won't keep you off any radars. You do that to many times and the police will be informing the Avengers of a strange omega fighting in the streets."

"I'll say it again, I can't believe this." Peter threw his head back with a groan.

"Look, you've got some seriously good scent blockers on. Why don't you go walk around a bit. Think things over. I close at five. Come back then."

"Y-yeah. Ok." Peter nodded, standing up. "Mind if I leave my suit here?"

"Leave it with Karen. I don't want anyone walking in here and smelling it." Matt said, walking over to his window and opening it. "I try to keep it scent free in here."

"Sorry, Matt."

"I think, given the circumstances, I can let it slide."

Peter took a breath, picking his suit up from the floor and heading to the door.

"Thanks, Matt."

"I'll see you later, Peter."

Peter smiled as he left the office and walked over to Karen's desk.

"Well, you certainly got a fix up." she grinned, taking a sniff of the air. "You must have had some story for Matt."

"I'm sure he'll fill you in on it." Peter sighed. "It's gonna knock your socks off."

"Lawyer/Client privacy, Mr. Parker."

"Trust me, there's nothing to hide with this story."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"An omega?" Steve asked, looking at the office in front of him.

"Yes. We got a call from a young lady reporting an attempted assault. She said it was a male omega that asked her to call and that he had handled his attackers himself. I've seen the men. That man did a number on them. When we found out some of you were in the area, we figured we should tell you. That isn't typical omega behavior."

No, it wasn't. The again, their omega wasn't a normal omega.

"Can you tell me where this happened?" 

"Right around the corner actually." The man said, pointing down the street. "I helped take the creeps in."

"Thank you officer. I promise we'll look in to it." Steve smiled as the officer puffed out his chest, clearly pleased with his exchange with an Avenger.

"Of course Captain Rogers."

Nodding to him, Steve continued down the street, pulling his cap down further. He hadn't been as careful as he should have been.

"I've got a lead." he spoke into his com. "He's definitely here."

He was about to answer the happy responses from his team when someone bumped into him. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching wh-"

Steve froze as startled honey brown eyes, sat in a soft face, stared up at him. Light brown hair with a few curls shined with highlights from the sun's rays. From the young man's wrist hung a peeled back scent blocker, the skin around it red from scratching. Steve smiled softly as the sweetest smell in the world reached his nose.

"Found you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Now Peter's up to date with the world. We can get to the good stuff.


	3. You need to breath Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between the Avengers and Omega 101, Peter Parker is NOT a happy camper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little more world building sprinkled in here.
> 
> This chapter went through so many edits. So many. I'm still a little "ehh" towards it.

"Shit!" Peter hissed, sprinting down one of the alleyways. Matt had given him the scent blockers to _stop_ this very sort of thing from happening. Damn his sensitive skin!

He frantically tried to get the blocker to stick back before frustration had him pulling his web shooter back over it. This was terrible. Of course he would run, literally, right in to Steve Rogers of all people. Parker Luck was bringing it's A-Game this go around.

Peter skid to a halt as a muscular figured appeared at the alley's exit before him. Bucky grinned at him, catching sight of Steve coming from the other end.

"B-Bucky?" Peter stuttered, the familiar face of his friend a welcome sight.

"Hey kid."

Peter's blood ran cold. Bucky _never_ called him "kid". It was always "punk", "spider nerd", or "Pete".

 _His_ Bucky _never_ called him "kid".

"Nice try." Peter growled, pulling himself out of his head before jumping up at latching to the wall of the building next to him. Ignoring the surprised calls of the two men below him, Peter scurried up the wall and hoisted himself on to the roof. This, this was familiar. The running. The fear. The push to survive and avoid capture.

"Two down, probably three to go Parker." Peter muttered, pumping his legs as he took a flying leap from one roof to another. If he could make it back to Matt's office, he could wait them out, maybe properly stick the blocker back on instead of depending on his shooter to hold it in place. He could also take the time to fully remind himself that this Bucky and Sam weren't _his_ Bucky and Sam.

Taking another leap, Peter gasped as two red and gold clad arms grasped him around the chest, lifting him higher up.

"Hello honey." Tony cooed.

"Put me down!" Peter growled, squirming desperately.

"Trust me, you're safe with us. We just want to talk to you."

His anger rising, Peter threw out his arm, a web catching on a rooftop exit. Pulling hard, the two shot down, rolling across the cement covered top. Shaking his head, Peter scurried to his feet, not bothering to check on Tony's status before he was running again. He wished he had at least taken his mask with him. His eyes scanned the area as he ran. If he could find a place tall enough, maybe he'd be above eyesight and his lack of a mask wouldn't matter. None of the buildings close by were tall enough and the area around him was becoming to familiar to deviate from.

"Matt!" he grinned. He was almost back at the office. "Come on Spider-Man. At this point, running should be as much of a second nature at swinging is."

His growing confidence was short lived as a bright light flared before him, and Thor Odinson stood in it's place. The god seemed to tower over him, yet there was nothing threatening in his stance.

"I assure you, you have no reason to fear us. We will take care of you." his smile was soft and offered comfort.

Peter glared, taking a few steps back before feeling a small prick on his shoulder blade. Reaching behind him, he pulled out a small dart. Why hadn't his Spider-Sense warned him? Turning around slightly, the Black Widow herself smiled at him.

"It's ok, маленький паук."

Peter's eyesight blurred for a moment as he rubbed at his eyes. He heard a shuffle from in front of him and turned just in time to dodge Thor's reach for him. He staggered, trying to keep his head clear. He had to get to Matt.

"Slow young one." Thor's voice was soothing, and Peter felt himself relaxing at the tone.

"No!" he shouted, snapping himself out of it.

He was _not_ soothed by an _Avenger!_

His steps were sluggish. What had he been shot him with? The need to get to Matt and Karen was increasing at an alarming rate. He couldn't afford to be vulnerable.

He gasped as more smells filtered in to his nostrils as Steve, Tony and Bucky finally joined them.

"You don't make things easy, do you sweetheart?" Tony asked, his faceplate lifting to show his grin.

Peter felt mortified as a thick wetness slipped out of him.

 _What the fuck is that?_

His mind screamed as the alphas before him took deep breaths. They all smiled lovingly at him.

"So perfect." Bucky grunted out, desperately wanting to pull the omega to him.

Peter managed to back up to the edge before another gush of wetness slipped out. His body fumed at his brain's refusal to give in to ~~his~~ _the_ alphas. Was this what being an omega was like all the time? Latching on to an alpha and having a desire to be with them in every way?

His vision blurred again as Natasha slipped closer. Her wrist was exposed and angled up to fully catch the wind. Her smell reminded him of all things fall. It was his favorite season. He _wanted_ to go to her. He wanted her to wrap her arms around him and hold him.

Allowing himself to act, he slowly lifted his foot.....and stepped backward off the building.

He watched the panicked faces of the Avengers look down at him and yell as he fell. Forgoing his worry about people seeing him, he shot out a web and swung off to safety. Matt's office was two blocks over. He could make it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt jumped as the sound of someone crashing in through his open window filled the office.

The familiar scent of Peter reached his nose and he quickly shut the window.

"Jesus kid! Why are you crashing through my window and why can I smell you?"

"The patch itched!" Peter cried, struggling to focus and stay awake. "I pulled it back scratching and literally ran in to the Steve Rogers!"

"I feel like this is something I should have expected." Matt smirked, then crinkled his nose.

Peter glared as his vision blurred again.

"All five of the... _alphas_ , are in Hell's Kitchen! They chased me, and Bl-Back Widow....."

Matt moved, bending down and helping him to the couch in his office.

"Lay down Pete. Looks like she hit you with a sedative. You must be made of stronger stuff than I realized. I can smell it on you. You should have already been out. I'm surprised you made it here."

Peter blinked up at him, then slipped under.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell happened?" Tony screamed, watching thier omega fly off. "He's swinging and drugged! Thor, let's go!"

The god nodded, swinging his hammer and the two flew off.

"We severely underestimated him." Bucky frowned. "I'm both impressed and worried. He's going to get hurt."

"That should have put him under. I would have never went the route if I knew he could fight it off." Natasha growled, going and picking up the discarded dart.

"Hopefully Tony and Thor can catch him. I can't imagine why he thought he'd be safer swinging off like that instead of letting us take him home." Steve sighed.

"We're missing his story." Bucky furrowed his brows. "He hesitated again when he saw me. I could see a hopeful recognition in his eyes before he scaled the wall. He definitely knows me and Sam. More so, he _trusted_ us."

"Well, we can't know anything if he won't even talk to us. Nat, you may have to up your dosage to my level. I don't want to drug him, but he belongs with his pack."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter groaned, clutching his head as he sat up.

"Easy does it." a soft voice spoke next to him.

He startled as a cool cloth wiped his forehead. The soft material felt good against his heated and over stimulated skin.

"Here, take these. They'll help with the headache."

Peter cracked open his eyes to take in the sympathetic face of Karen Page. She ran the cloth over his face one more time before dumping two pills in his hand and giving him a glass of ice water. Peter nodded gratefully before downing the pills and all the water. Once he was done, Karen gently pushed him back down on the bed.

"Wh-where am I?" he struggled to get out.

"You're in our apartment. Matt carried you here." Karen soothed.

Peter lay for a few minutes, the past few hours running through his mind. He had come close to being caught. His breath hitched at the thought of just _how close_ it was. The Avengers of his own time had never been able to get that close. His Spider-Sense was always working over time whenever they were near, sometimes to an almost debilitating degree. Why wasn't it doing that now? Why, when they were near, did it go silent?

He furrowed his brows and took things moment by moment. Running in to Steve, dodging him and Bucky, grounding Tony, facing Thor and Natasha, all of them showing up on the roof and he-

Peter shot up, startling Karen as he threw the blanket off his legs. He was most certainly _not_ wearing the clothes he had on earlier.

"These arn't my clothes. They're not even my boxers."

"Your pants and boxers were dirty." Karen smirked as Peter's face reddened.

"I-I..I don't.."

"It was slick Peter."

"W-what?" he choked.

"Slick. It's what we omegas produce when aroused by our alphas."

"WHAT?" Peter screeched.

"It's a natural lubricant we make to ensure sex is easier."

Peter felt his mind shut down.

Aroused? By the _Avengers_? No! Absolutely not! He would not accept that. The Avengers were enemies and not to be trusted. There was no way he was going to have.... _relations_ with an Avenger.

"Wait." Peter frowned, looking back down. "What ha..."

"I cleaned you up." Karen replied as thought it was the most natural thing.

"Karen! You ca-Matt's your-I knew-" He floundered, desperate to get out a full sentence.

"You knew me in another life? Matt told me everything Peter." Karen smiled softly. "I understand this must be awkward for you, but it's not for me. It's not that I don't know you, it's that it's natural that I would clean you up. The smell of slick doesn't have an effect on other omegas, so it's natural for omegas to attend to those who are unmated. Even a mated alpha can become aroused around the smell of an unmated omega's slick. I must thank you for the......intense workout Matt and I had earlier." she winked saucily at him.

Peter's face flamed.

"You-You can't just _say_ things like that, Karen!"

Karen laughed, flicking his forehead.

"You have a lot to learn, Peter." she smiled softly.

"I'm _not_ cleaning you Karen. Not ever."

"I would hope not." Karen smirked, crossing her arms. "I'm a mated omega. I have an alpha for that."

"I see the baby spider brat is awake." Matt grinned, walking in to the room.

"I'm 26 years old." Peter huphed.

"I'm 30. Karen is 28. You're younger than both of us. I also had to carry you in here. That makes you a baby spider brat."

"I thought we had connected."

"You're in my apartment. Take what you're offered." Matt replied, voice lighter than his deadpan look.

Karen chuckled, holding a hand out.

"Come on Peter. We ordered out and the food just arrived. Let's eat."

Taking her offered hand, Peter blushed and fidgeted.

"Um, I hate to push my luck and sound ungrateful-"

"I figured you had a pretty fast metabolism as fast as you burnt through that sedative." Matt stopped him. "I ordered extra."

Peter smiled as he followed Matt and Karen toward the kitchen. Being with them both brought a lot of good and bad memories to his mind. With the way things had been, he had never really gotten the chance to mourn them properly.

When he had first gotten bit and started going out as Spider-Man, Daredevil had been the first vigilante he had come in to contact with. While thier first meeting hadn't exactly gone well, the two had developed a strong friendship over time. Through Matt, he had met others like, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Danny Rand and Frank Castle. Frank had been quite the interesting individual. He had also been one of the hardest people for the Avengers to take down. It took all of them attacking at one time to finally subdue him.

Shaking his head, Peter watched the Matt and Karen move about the kitchen. They were so in sync it was painful. This was how it should have been for them back in his own world.

"Stop thinking so much Peter." Matt said, turning to look at him. "You can't change the past."

"That sounds familiar." Peter puffed out a laugh.

As he watched the two gather plates and cups and unpack the food, Peter felt the first stirs of contentment since he arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, you lost the spider guy?" Clint asked, looking up over the back of the couch as the alphas entered the common room.

"We didn't _lose_ him." Tony snapped. "He just wasn't where we followed his scent to."

"Soooo, you lost him." Sam smirked.

"We need a game plan." Natasha said, shoving Clint off the couch as she sat down. "Even if he wasn't there when you arrived," she looked at Thor and Tony. "He _had_ been."

"You think Matt Murdock has him?" Steve frowned. "He's always been good guy. He also has his own omega."

"Just because that's where he went, it doesn't mean Murdock has anything to do with him." Bucky replied, flopping down next to Natasha.

"Have any of you even wondered why he's running from you?" Bruce asked, walking in to the room. "I got the impression he wasn't to happy to see any of us. Maybe he's just overwhelmed."

"Well, he was fine with Sam and Bucky until they joined us." Clint shrugged from his spot on the floor.

"Well none of that matters when we can't even talk to him!" Tony grumbled.

"Leave it to you five to have a super powered omega that doesn't want you." Sam snickered.

"We shall not give up." Thor declared. "This is our intended, and we will prove to him he has nothing to fear from us."

"I say we set up a watch outside Murdock's office." Tony grinned.

"Tony, we don't actually have proof that Matt even knows anything about him." Steve sighed.

"No, I agree." Bucky nodded. "Whether he does or not, it's the only lead we have."

"I can still recall his scent. He is truly strong of heart. We could have been gifted a better mate." Thor smiled at his fellow alphas, who all agreed.

"Well then, what happens if you manage to get him back here?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then we'll make sure he feels loved, safe and taken care of. We've waited a long time for our omega to arrive." Steve replied.

"We should prepare a room for him." Natasha stated. "It'll show him we respect his privacy as well as show we're willing to take it slow."

"Well then!" Tony grinned, jumping up and clapping his hands together. "Time to get our spider baby a room ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Groaning, Peter bumped his forehead against the cool glass. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the world he was currently in. Karen promised to come talk to him about things once she and Matt had cleaned up. He had offered to help, but the two had turned him away and told him to rest.

Still, despite what he was positive was going to be horrible news, there was one thing this world offered, a fresh start to _just_ be the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Here, he could look out for the little guy. Protect the streets.

The smile that had begun to cross his face quickly fell as he caught a glimpse of a young child in an Iron Man costume walking down the sidewalk between his parents. He had a large smile of his face as he looked up as his father.

He had briefly forgotten about the Avengers at the idea of returning to the streets and helping people. How he forgot, he wasn't sure. After all, the Avengers had been what prevented his original plans in the first place.

He sighed, his breath fogging up the glass. No matter how many times he heard it, he couldn't just turn off his brain's memories. The Avengers of his time weren't heroes, and they had hurt him both physically and emotionally. Psychologically too, if he was honest.

A knock on the door had him turning as Karen walked in.

"Alright Peter, let's sit and talk." she smiled softly.

Swallowing, Peter sat down on the bed as she sat across from him.

"I'd ask if you had any questions, but I think it would be easier for me to start and you just ask as we go."

Peter nodded, waiting for her to proceed.

"Well, we already talked about the slick production earlier-"

"Moving on. I got the gist of that. Which I think you're mistaking on my part. There was no way I was reacting to any of them."

Karen nodded sympathetically, aware of Peter's past.

"I know Matt talked about scent blockers to you."

"Yeah. Don't know how I'll get those though." Peter scoffed. "What kind of stupid law is that? I was attacked because I didn't have anything to mask my scent, which is weird on it's on. Matt was able to _smell_ how I was feeling. Without those scent blockers, you're an open book."

"It's not right. There are groups out there now that are trying to bully politicians to put more rights into omega hands. The whole thing is archaic really. It stems from a time when no one wore blockers and it was how mates were found. It was also extremely dangerous for omegas, mated or not. While it's punishable by death to mess with a mated omega, there are some alphas out there who will still do it."

"Not on my watch." Peter growled.

"Slow down spider brat." Karen smirked. "We still have some things to go over."

"Well, it can't get worse, so let's keeping going."

Karen paused, looking away. The longer she avoided his gaze, the more Peter worried.

"Karen? It....it _can't_ get any worse, right?"

Taking a breath, Karen looked him in the eye.

"You're going to have to be very careful, Peter. With your enhancements, normal medication is most likely not going to work on you. You will probably need to see a specialist for your pills."

"I've taken regular meds before. You just gave me regular pain pills." Peter tilted his head in confusion.

"No, I gave you some pain pills created for Jessica Jones and her enhancements. They're probably not as strong as you would need, but they're better than normal."

"Then what pills are you talking about?"

Karen hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip. She knew what she was about to say wasn't going to go over well. Still, it was important.

"Birth control pills, Peter. You'll need to start taking birth control."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter groaned as he put a hand over his eyes. The morning sun filtered in through the window. Grunting, he rolled over and pulled the covers up over his head. Why did the sun have to come up so early? He burrowed further into the comfortable mattress and breathed in the smell of fabric softner-

"Holy shit!" Peter yelled, jerking up and falling out of bed.

His eye frantically scanned the small bedroom. It wasn't his little hovel in Queens that was for sure. He couldn't hear the sounds of Sam cooking breakfast, or Bucky criticizing his skills. His body felt awful and his head was spinning. Where was he?

He flinched as the door burst open and Matt Murdock and Karen Page ran into the room.

"Peter!" Karen shouted, dropping down next to him. "Are you ok?"

"K-Karen? Matt?" Peter choked out, eyes darting between the two of them. "Wh-"

"You're ok Pete." Matt spoke calmly. "Take a deep breath and try to remember yesterday. A lot happened to you so I'm not surprised you're a little confused."

Peter tried to close his eyes and think, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from a very much alive Karen and Matt.

"Breath, Peter." Karen soothed. "Breath with me."

She placed his hand on her chest, urging him to follow her pattern. Slowly, his breaths evened out, and his brain unclouded. Peter dropped his head between his knees.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled out.

"It's ok." Karen assured him, rubbing circles on his back. "I can't imagine what you're going through."

"I'd like to say I've delt with worse, but I can't say I've ever dealt with physical and permanent body changes." Peter gave her a tight smile.

The three waited quietly until Peter sat straight up and moved to stand.

"I don't remember falling asleep last night." he frowned, rubbing the back of his neck.

Matt gave Karen's hand a squeeze before leaving the room.

"Peter," she took a breath. "You didn't fall asleep. You fainted and slept several hours."

"Fainted?"

"Yeah. Um, what do you remember last?"

"I remember us sitting on the bed and you giving me some rundown on this whole, second gender, thing."

Karen nodded, grabbing his hands and moving his back to the bed. Firmly, she pushed him to sit and grabbed something off the desk by the bed.

"You fainted last night, because I talked to you about pills." she said, holding up the packet of pills.

"I fainted over some pills? Geeze Karen, what are you trying to get me to take?"

"Peter, just know that if you faint on me again, I'm going to slap you and leave you were you fall."

Peter threw up his hands in defense.

"Your second gender makes you very special Peter."

"More so than being a genetically enhanced 'spider brat'?" Peter grinned.

"Yeah....way more special."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense! What's my new skill set?"

"Omega males are pretty rare these days, Peter. It's not that anything is wrong with them, it's not even that they're treated any different from female omegas, it's just that they are."

"So, I'm special because I'm rare?" Peter frowned, an eyebrow raised.

"You're special because you're a male who can give birth, Peter! We talked about birth control pills!"

The room froze as Karen and Peter stared at each other. Neither moved, as it seemed like time slowed. As time passed, Karen wasn't sure if Peter was even breathing anymore. Cautiously, she lifted her hand to his chest, relieved to feel the rise and fall.

"Peter, honey, I need you to look at me."

Peter stared blankly ahead.

"It's not a bad thing Peter. It can be managed."

"Pregnant!" Peter yelled, making Karen yelp in surprise. "I'm a _man_ , Karen! I can't get pregnant!"

"I'm afraid you can Peter. As sexist as this is going to sound, we omegas make damn good house wives and mothers. It's literally in our composition. It doesn't define us, but we do excel at it."

"That doesn't explain anything Karen! You're a female, it's perfectly natural for you to be able to give birth!"

"And it's perfectly natural for a male omega to give birth here."

"Oh my God!" Peter groaned, his head falling into his hands

"You can only get pregnant during a heat Peter, so it's not a constant fear to have."

"That's not helping, Karen!"

Karen sighed and twirled a strand of her hair absentmindedly.

"What do you say we take a break on 'Omega 101'?"

Peter nodded, eyes darting around to avoid looking at her.

"I know it's a lot for you, Peter. It's a lot even for those of us who have always lived with our second gender. I'm here though. I'll answer any questions you have. Now, let's put your scent blockers on and get you some clothes so you can explore the city."

"Last time I explored the city, I had a run-in with the Avengers." Peter huphed. "Maybe I should lay low for a while."

"Is that what you _want_ to do?" Karen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not particularly, but I have no interest in another encounter either. How do you know they're not just hiding thier true natures? The Avengers from my world started out as heroes."

Karen was quiet as she studied Peter's face. Despite his sleep, she could see the slight bags under his eyes and the haunted look in his features. Her heart ached for him. Just from the little she knew about his past, Peter had suffered greatly at the hands of Earth's Mightiest. It didn't matter how good the Avengers of this world were, Peter wasn't going to be able to move on so easily.

"Honestly, we don't know."

Peter's head snapped up to look at her, clearly surprised by her admission.

"Matt has worked with them before. So have the rest of the Defenders. They've even worked alongside the X-Men. No one has any reason to think they're harboring ill intent. They've been at this hero thing for a few years now, and they've never done anything even remotely questionable. Still, _you_ have no reason to trust them. You haven't had any real interactions with them. Personally, given what you've gone through, I think it's perfectly natural how you feel. I wouldn't want to be near them either."

"Is this some type of reverse psychology, Karen?" Peter's eye narrowed in suspicion as he started at her.

"Not at all." Karen smiled, shaking her head. "Just a simple observation and opinion."

Peter's suspicion didn't waiver. So far, Peter had yet to find anyone that would be on his side fully.

"Regardless, you're going to need to figure something out." Karen gave him a pointed look. "The Avengers arn't going to just give up on you. They've been looking for thier omega for a long time."

"I am _not_ their omega." Peter ground out, furious at the turn his life had taken. Had he not suffered enough in his old world that he had to continue to suffer in this one too?

"Put these on, Pete. You can come with me and Matt to the office."

"I think I should stay in."

"You can't hide out in our apartment forever. I have a heat coming up in a week. I don't know if you're going to want to be here for that. Matt says I can get pretty loud and demanding." Karen grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

"Oh God.I guess I should be grateful for the tranq that was in my system when I got here." Peter groaned. "I'll just find a hotel or something. I have no interest in hearing you and Matt go at it. I stayed with you guys _once_ in my world and swore I've never do it again."

"Hmm...guess some things _are_ universal."

"Get out Karen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What time does Murdock open up?" Clint asked, yawning into his com.

"He should be opening now." Natasha replied.

As if on cue, the front door opened and Matt's omega, Karen, stepped out on to the street. She looked around with a smile before stepping back inside. The door remained open, her foot out on the stoop as she leaned back in.

"What's she doing?" Sam asked, watching as Karen seemed to rock back and forth, in and out of the door.

"Looks like she's struggling with something." Bucky noted.

The teamed had scouted several locations from which to watch the lawyer's office. Sam and Clint hadn't been to happy to have been informed of thier own involvement. Both had argued that they had nothing to gain from stalking some omega that had no appeal to them. It was hard, however, to put up an argument against five determined alphas.

"Are we really going to wait and watch Murdock's omega's weird doorstep dance?" Tony's impatient voice sounded over the link.

"I agree with Stark." Thor responded. "While it is oddly entertaining, we must conti-"

Everyone stopped as Karen finally won her struggle and out popped the very object of their stakeout. The omega male frowned and tried to get back into the office, only to be blocked by the unimpressed blonde. The two engaged in an argument, neither one interested in backing down. The more they argued, the louder they seemed to get.

"I'd rather stay indoors today, Karen!"

"And I say you need sunshine and to explore, Peter!"

"I'm perfectly _fine_ going without either!"

"This is a place of business, Parker." Karen huphed. "We close at five and Matt gave you money. You have your scent blockers on, you'll be fine! If it'll make you feel better, here." Karen rolled her eyes, leaning back inside and before returning and slamming a ball cap down on Peter's head. "There. Incognito."

"This...this is the worst disguise ever."

"Well, it's all I have and it's all you're getting. Now go. Have fun. Do that... _thing_ you do." she smirked, shoving a book bag at his chest.

"You're the worst, Karen." Peter grumbled, sliding the bag over his shoulder and starting down the sidewalk.

"Have a good day, Peter!" Karen shouted, waving after him with a sickeningly sweet smile. "See you at five!"

Peter didn't respond as he stomped off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Peter Parker. Well, we have a name now." Natasha smiled, joining Clint at his vantage point and watching Peter get further from Nelson & Murdock.

"And what a cute name it is." Tony's teasing voice answered.

"We need a plan. We clearly can't approach him as a team." Steve noted, as Bucky and Thor joined him.

"He seemed to respond to Nat yesterday." Bucky hummed. "Maybe she could try approaching him."

"Why does she always get the fun jobs?" Tony pouted.

"Because she's clearly the best of the bunch." Sam snorted.

"Nice, Sam." Clint grinned, making eye contact where Sam perched on the building over.

"I'll handle this. Everyone else hang back, especially you Tony." Natasha confirmed, slipping away from Clint and vanishing from sight.

"Why am I always the one called out?"

"Because you're the most impulsive." Steve deadpanned.

"Wrong, Cap. I'm the most decisive!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter grumbled as he made his way down the street. As soon as he found a dark enough alley, Spider-Man was about to make an appearance in the city. Maybe Karen was right. Maybe it would do him some good. Stopping outside a long, slightly dark alley, Peter ducked inside. Dropping his pack to the ground, he quickly shucked his pants, his suit underneath them. His shirt followed next, and he shoved them all into his bag while pulling out his mask and shooters. He had just snapped them on his wrists when a silky voice spoke up from behind him.

"I was wondering when I'd get to see you in action again."

Peter whirled around, startled by the lack of a warning from his spider-sense, to see the fiery redhead smirking at him. Peter swallowed hard, watching her with caution as she took a slow step forward.

"You garnered quite the attention with your help at the bank."

Peter didn't respond, his foot sliding back as the familiar feeling of fear crept through him. This was Black Widow, one of the deadliest of the Avengers. Peter would know, he had quite the scar to show for it.

"We really do just want to talk to you. I want you to feel safe while we do." she soothed, raising her wrist and removing her scent blocker.

Her comforting scent filled Peter's nostrils, causing them to flair and his fear to falter. He knew he should run, but his spider-sense remained silent. It was that silence that kept him more alert. She was not to be trusted, no matter how much he wanted to go to her.

"It's ok Маленький паук, you're safe with me."

Peter shook his head, trying to remove the slight fog.

"I don't know exactly what you're doing..." he ground out.

"Scents are always a bit overwhelming before mates bond. I'm just letting you feel our connection. You're my omega. I'm your alpha." Natasha smiled at him.

Peter stared. The Natasha of his world had never worn an expression of affection like the one on display now. Peter wasn't sure he liked it. He _definitely_ wasn't sure he liked how it made him feel.

Making a snap decision, Peter shoved his mask over his head and turned to shoot out a web. A quick escape was his best option while the mask was slightly muffling the assassin's scent. Before he could lift his feet off the ground, a body tackled him from above, taking him by surprise.

"Hey!" Peter shouted, as the figure squirmed.

"Clint!" Natasha yelled, yanking the archer off. "What are you doing?"

"Sam tripped me! We just wanted to see how this went down!"

"I did not!" Sam shouted, looking down over the edge of the roof with a glare.

"You're an idiot Barton." Tony huphed, joining Natasha.

Peter jumped to his feet, spinning around to face his gathering enemies.

"It's ok, Peter."

Peter's head shot up as Steve Rogers held his hands up.

"How do you know my name? I never told you that!" Peter growled, anger flaring. "Have you been spying on me?"

"You and Karen are pretty loud." Clint shrugged.

"Peter, if you would just give us a chance to talk. We'll even remove our blockers so you can feel more comfortable. You'll be able to tell any ill will through our scents." Steve said, raising his own wrist and removing the patch.

Peter backed away again as the other alpha's also removed the skin colored patches at their wrist. 

Enticing, calming and safe smells filtered through the air, assaulting Peter's sensitive sense of smell. It was to much, and oddly not enough. He tried to take another step back, but his vision swam from the movement. His head felt foggier then when it had only been one of them.

"Are...are you....are you trying to drug me?" Peter frowned, ripping his mask off, only making the scents stronger.

"No young omega." Thor smiled. "We are trying to connect with you."

It was to much. His body prickled all over. The light was to bright. The sounds to loud. The smells _to strong_. Sensory overload.

"Peter?" Natasha's voice filtered through, muffled by his over stimulation.

Before he knew what was happening, everything went black.

"Holy shit!" Clint yelled, catching Peter before he hit the ground. "What the hell did you guys do?"

"Nothing!" Tony shouted, snatching Peter out of the beta's hold. "Barnes, call Banner! Tell him to be ready when we get there!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated on the double sedative dose plot, but considering the fact Peter REFUSES to interact with them, they were pretty much left without an option if they want to be able to get the chance to talk to him. I just feel like I need to clarify that. 
> 
> How Peter will see it though............


	4. How did you see this playing out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up in an unfamiliar place with the last people he wants to see.
> 
> Karen and Matt have to make a decision on Peter's behalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter underwent a few edits so there might be some errors in it. I reread it but still, there were several changes here and there.

Karen frowned as she locked the front door. She had expected Peter back before they closed. She wasn't exactly worried about an alpha getting to close to him, Peter could more than handle that, but she did still worry. This world was entirely different from his own. It also didn't help that the very people he feared the most, were the ones most eager to find and get to know him.

Turning from the door, she walked back to the desk to grab her bag when the phone rang. She debated on ignoring it since the office was closed, but the possibility of it being Peter, or something about Peter made her answer.

"Nelson and Murdock."

"Karen?"

"Bruce?" Karen asked, surprised by the call.

"Yeah," Bruce answered, a nervousness to his voice. "Umm, so you and Matt think you could come by the tower?"

"Is this about Peter?"

Bruce paused, a little surprised at her immediate response.

"Just...um...we'll talk when you get here."

"Ok. I'll grab Matt and we'll be right over."

Hanging up the phone, Karen turned right as Matt walked out his office. He looked over at her with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, that was Bruce Banner. He's asking us to come to the tower."

"I hope I'm not about to walk into a case of stupid." Matt's frown fell further.

"I can't imagine it's going to be something smart." Karen grinned. "Let's go hotshot."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karen shuffled from foot to foot as the rode the elevator up to the top floors. FRIDAY, Tony's AI, had been instructed to take them to the Avenger's common room.

"It's definitely something stupid." Matt huphed.

"Oh, I'm positive at this point." Karen sighed.

The two weren't surprised when the elevator doors opened and Bruce Banner stood waiting on them.

"Let me preface this by saying I wasn't here when it happened. FRIDAY called me up from the labs."

The two followed Bruce the short walk into the common room and froze at the scene.

Everything was a mess. Peter's webbing coated most things. Furniture was upturned and tossed to various parts of the room. The walls had various cracks and indentions. The large TV was shattered and the other Avengers were in various states of confinement and welfare. Tony hung from the ceiling, Steve and Natasha were attached to the wall, Bucky and Thor were stuck to the floor and Sam and Clint were stuck together.

"Before you start," Tony said, looking at the two. "Mistakes were made."

"You think?" Karen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What exactly is going on?" Matt turned to Karen.

"Peter webbed them up."

"So I was right. Stupid."

"Very. Care to explain to us how this even came about? What was Peter doing here to begin with?"

"According to FRIDAY they brough him here unconscious." Bruce frowned. "When he woke, well, it didn't exactly go well."

"Obviously." Matt snorted.

"Again, mistakes." Tony shrugged as best he could. "Think you can help us out?"

Mischievous smiles slowly slid across Matt and Karen's faces.

"Peter's webs take at least two hours to dissolve. Hope you all like team bonding time." Matt replied.

"Two hours?" Clint yelled. "We didn't even want to be involved!"

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "Why do we have to suffer?"

"You were here." Karen frowned. "You shouldn't have kidnapped Peter. Why would you do that? You don't even know him."

"I'm sure he's told you," Steve started.

"That you're his alphas? Yeah, we helped him with that one."

"What do you mean, 'helped'?" Natasha asked, the wording immediately catching her attention. "Why did he need help?"

Matt and Karen shared a pause, both debating on what to tell. It really was Peter's story, especially given the circumstances, but the alphas had demonstrated such an act of idiocy that they couldn't just let it go.

"You can't just approach Peter." Karen told them. "He's not going to just accept you, even less so when you try to force it."

"Why does he seem surprised every time he sees me and Bucky?" Sam asked, silencing everyone. "As bad as this place looks, he did pause his attack when he caught sight of the two of us."

Matt ran a hand down his face before turning to Bruce.

"Help me turn over the couch then you can explain to Karen and I exactly what happened."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter gasped as he rolled across a rooftop and ripped his mask off. Thank goodness Karen had had him pack his suit.

Waking up surrounded by Avengers had not been the way he wanted to spend his day. He remembered being approached by Black Widow and her wonderful smell, followed but that of the other Avengers. Next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes while lying on the softest couch he had ever experienced and the five alphas looking at him. Closing his eyes, he watched the events play out behind his eyelids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter groaned, placing a hand on his head and struggling to open his eyes.

"Take it slow, omega." a deep voice spoke softly. "It might take you a few minutes to come to completely."

"Wha-what happened?"

"You're safe. Just relax." Another voice answered as his hand was removed and I cool rag ran across his forehead.

Peter let out a breath and smiled slightly.

"Where's Matt and Karen?" He asked, not recognizing the smells in the room. They were nice, and put him at ease, but they weren't Matt or Karen's for sure.

"They're at the office." A female voice spoke.

As soon as she spoke, Peter's eyes flew open and he launched himself up, sticking to the ceiling. He looked down, wide-eyed as the surprised faces of the Avengers looked up at him.

"What did you do to me?" He growled.

"Calm down, little one." Thor smiled up at him. "You are in no danger here."

Not bothering to respond, Peter threw out his wrist, webbing firing from his shooter and smacking into the center of the god's chest. With a grunt, Peter yanked, flinging the Thor straight into the ceiling. The god fell with a heavy thud as pieces of the ceiling fell with him.

"Whoa-" Steve went to shout before Peter launched at him, kicking him in the chest and knocking him down before rolling out of the way of Clint's grasp.

The archer yelled as Peter spun back around, grabbing his ankle and tossing him into the couch, knocking it over and sending him rolling across the floor.

"Clint!" Sam yelled, running for the man. Peter looked up, pausing just long enough for Bucky to wrap his arms around him.

"No one is going to hurt you here." He spoke softly as Peter's head turned back to look at him.

The two looked at each other a few minutes before Peter's fond look snapped to a hardened glare. Spinning around to face the man, Peter wrapped his arms around his middle and bent backwards, taking Bucky up and over and slamming his back against the floor. Bucky gasped as the air was knocked out of him. Straightening up and spinning around, Peter webbed the super soldier to the floor before he could move.

"Alright, I think we all just need to take a moment!" Steve started as Peter rushed at him, missing Natasha leaping and tackling him to the ground.

The two rolled to a stop with Natasha straddling his waist. With a firm thrust, he bucked the spy off and flung himself back to the ceiling.

"Let me out!" He yelled.

"Look sweetheart," Tony's hand moved to fiddle with a familiar object on his wrist. "There's no need for-oof!" The billionaire gasped as Peter pulled him up, snatching the suit activator off his wrist and webbing him to the ceiling.

Grabbing his chin and leaning close to Tony's surprised face, Peter glared. "Don't call me 'sweetheart'."

Flipping off the ceiling, Peter angled himself to crash into an approaching Steve Rogers, knocking the man back to a wall and webbing him to it.

"There is no need for all this young omega!" Thor's voice boomed before stopping as an oversized chair hit him in the chest, knocking him back and down, earning him his own webbing to the floor.

Peter turned taking in the last Avengers standing. Natasha, Clint and....Sam.

Peter starred at Sam, to many memories running through his mind. God how he missed his friend.

Taking note of the omega's pause and stare, Sam held up his hands.

"Look, Peter,"

Peter blinked, hearing his name come out of the oh so familiar face made his eyes sting. It wasn't fair. This wasn't his Sam. It wasn't his Bucky either.

"I promise no one here means you any harm." Sam continued, oblivious to Peter's internal plight. "I think we can all agree things went south in-"

Peter didn't let him finish as he picked up the coffee table and threw it between Clint and Natasha, causing Clint to fall into Sam where the two were immediately webbed together. The table hit the large TV smashing the screen and giving Peter an extreme sense of satisfaction.

As the last Avenger left standing, Natasha stared at Peter with pride. There was no way she couldn't be proud of thier omega. Managing to take down the team was extremely impressive. They hadn't given it thier all to subdue him, but Natasha was positive Peter hadn't used his full strength either. It was a hopeful sign that maybe he wasn't quite as averse to them as he may think. Taking a quick assessment of the room, Natasha sighed internally. With Peter's current mindset, the only way to subdue him would be to actually try to hurt him, and she couldn't do that. A good alpha did not hurt their omega.

Taking advantage of her pause, Peter rushed at the red head, knocking her into the wall and webbing her there.

Stepping back and breathing a little heavy, Peter looked around as the mess of the room.

He didn't care.

He may be in the lion's den, but the lions were of no threat right now.

"You listen to me," Peter started, glaring at the room's occupants. "Stay the hell away from me."

The ding of the elevator had him twisting as he watched Bruce Banner walk into the room and look around. Finally locking eyes with Peter, Bruce sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"FRIDAY, let our friend here go."

"Yes, Dr. Banner."

Peter listened as the whoosh of air sounded from the opening window behind him.

"Bruce!" Tony yelled. "You traitor! Help us convince him he's safe here and to let us out of this stuff!"

"I'm not getting involved in whatever this is." Bruce shot back.

Taking advantage of the rising amount of bickering, Peter made a quick scan of the room, relief filling him as he snatched up his discarded backpack. Running towards the window, he slipped on his masks and dove out, completely ignoring the calls behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Peter should really improve on his web's detainment time." Matt said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I can't believe this." Karen groaned, throwing her head back on the couch. "You guys are supposed to be smarter than this."

"Mistakes!" Tony shouted, trying to wiggle free.

"Mistakes is right." Karen huphed.

"Give it a rest Stark." Matt huphed. "You're not going anywhere until the web dissolves."

"You two seemed to connect easily to with him. What can we do?" Steve asked.

"First of all, Peter came to us." Karen said, looking over at the blonde. "He came looking for a friend. Apparently, he had just left his first encounter with you all."

"Yeah!" Clint grinned, despite his earlier complaints. "Dude was tossing around chunks of buildings like they weighed nothing."

"Peter's incredibly strong. You're lucky this was all he did." Matt grumbled. "Really lucky."

"You have to understand," Karen sighed. "Peter is a very special individual."

"A mighty warrior to be sure." Thor nodded, leaning up as best he could to look at them.

"The tips?" Bucky asked, blowing out a breath.

"For one, stop chasing him!" Karen snapped. "He already doesn't like you."

"But why?" Steve frowned.

"Aside from the obvious at this point?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tony grumbled from overhead.

"Because Peter's not from here." Karen said, ignoring Tony's wiggling above her.

"You mentioned he needed help understanding we're his alphas and now you say he's not from here. Being vague isn't helping." Natasha said mouth pressed in a thin line.

"I have a feeling I know where this is going." Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I thought something was off. He seemed way to confused by everything. He stumbled when the wind blew and stirred up everyone's scent. He seemed genuinely surprised by Bucky and Sam being there. He seemed even more surprised when they joined us."

"I've been asking about that!" Sam yelled. "I've yet to get an answer!"

"It's because you two aren't Peter's Sam and Bucky."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What was his world like?" Natasha asked, understanding dawning on her.

Quiet settled over the room and the Avengers looked at Matt and Karen. Uncrossing his arms, Matt rubbed the back of Karen's hand in a comforting motion.

"There's a reason he's not fond of any of you." Karen's voice was soft. "You weren't exactly the good guys there."

No one spoke as they took in her words.

"You turned against the people, and your fellow heroes. You were dictators. Peter, Sam and Bucky fought against you frequently. In the end, they were the last ones left. They made a decision," Karen paused, putting a hand over her mouth.

"They threw all their cards on the table." Matt picked up. "Peter built a bomb to eliminate the Avengers. The only problem was it would have to be manually activated."

"So, I guess either Buck or I did it-"

"No." Matt stated flatly.

"The three of you agreed to do it together. The plan was to lure all the Avengers to the impact point and set it off. While Peter set up the bomb, you and Barnes led them there. Unfortunately, Peter had to watch his Sam and Bucky die right in front of him before denotating the bomb."

"Did he tell you who.." Bucky started, not looking at anyone.

"I really don't think we wanna know, man." Sam frowned.

"It...it might help." Steve frowned sadly.

"Maybe it would help you five," Clint rolled his eyes. "But why would Sam want to know?"

"Because if we're going to get to know Peter, and have him live with us, we need him comfortable with everyone." Natasha stated.

"I don't know if I'm ready to hear any more about our disgraceful otherworld selves." Thor admitted.

"Iron Man." Matt said, unconcerned with anyone's feelings. "Sam died by a shot through the chest by Iron Man."

"Ouch." Clint winced.

"Really?" Sam huphed, looking at the archer.

Tony's wiggling stopped completely; his eyes averted.

"What about-"

"Rogers."

"What?" Steve asked.

"You. You beat Barnes to death with your shield."

The color drained from Steve's face as he looked over at his best friend.

"I always knew you were jealous of my good looks." Bucky grinned.

Clint snorted before laughing.

"Buck-"

"Relax Stevie," Bucky shook his head. "Incase all of you are forgetting, we have nothing to do with any choices they made. So Tony, you can forget moping in your lab for days because a you from another world killed Sam from another world."

Tony looked down at the brunette super soldier.

"I wasn't going to mope."

"Yes, you were." Bruce gave him a pointed look.

"Personally, I don't care what you do." Matt grumbled, standing up from the couch and holding a hand out to Karen. "Figure your shit out before you try to talk to Peter again."

"You have to take it slow." Karen sighed. "Peter doesn't trust any of you. He looks at you and sees the worst days of his life-"

"They killed me and Karen."

"Matt!" Karen scolded.

"So that's why he went to you." Tony nodded.

"Well, you clearly know where he's at now." Karen frowned. "You're going to have to go slow with him and for fuck's sake don't try to use your scents anymore!"

"Peter's enhanced. His senses are off the charts sometimes." Matt filled in.

"He's still adjusting here. Your scents were mostly likely to much for him to handle. It doesn't matter if you had good intentions or not."

"Rogers and Barnes have enhanced-"

"Again, Peter is _not_ from here. Steve and Bucky grew up with all of this. They've had their whole lives filtering things out. Peter has not! You are not going to be able to encourage him to listen that way."

"Ok. Scents are out." Tony noted.

"Well, what about his heat?"

Everyone looked between Bucky and Karen.

"We....we don't exactly know." Karen sighed. "We have nothing to go off of. I told you Peter was special. We have no idea how his arrival here would affect something like that. It could be days, months or even years before he has a proper heat."

"Then we shall work hard to prove ourselves worthy of our young omega." Thor stated, his intentions clear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I cannot believe that just happened." Karen grumbled, cranking up the car as Matt slid into the passenger seat.

"Honestly? I can."

Karen glared at him.

"They're good people, but they're also idiots." Matt shrugged. "Now let's go. We've got a traumatized spider brat to find."

"Poor Peter." Karen sighed. "Matty, we need to talk to Peter."

"Yeah, I want to hear his side." Matt grinned.

"So do I," Karen smirked. "But no, we need to have a serious talk with him about having a heat. He's never had one-"

"I don't exactly think that's my area of expertise, Karen. Running around the city busting crime rings I can help with, understanding his body going through a heat I cannot."

"I'm talking about a rut triggered heat Matt. If he's ever around any of them when they go into a rut, it could trigger his own heat. The first heats are the absolute worst. No one can prepare you for what your body is going to go through."

Matt pushed his glasses up and rubbed over his eyes.

"I think we can wait till tomorrow. I don't think Pete would be up for that talk right now."

Karen nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter looked out at the New York skyline from atop Matt and Karen's apartment building. His racing heart had long since calmed down however, he was still on high alert. He kept scanning the area for any sign of the Avengers and, hopefully, Matt and Karen. He was anxious for thier return after he found the office locked up.

He swung his feet over the rooftop's edge and let out a breath.

His body was still thrumming in a way Peter was positive he didn't want it to. His initial panic when he woke up had started to dwindle the longer he was in the tower. Everything there appealed to something deep inside him. His feelings were at war with each other. On one hand, his Spider-Sense was completely silent in the presence of these Avengers. On the other hand, he couldn't put his initial panic behind him at the sight of the faces that caused him so much pain and loss. It didn't matter that these weren't the same people, they wore the same faces. Seeing them though, initiated a panic attack his Spider-Sense just wouldn't justify. Even more concerning, nothing he did would seriously hurt any of them. He had every right, but his body wouldn't go through with it. He just couldn't go all the way.

He had held back.

Running a hand down his face, Peter groaned.

Why was this happening? It wasn't supposed to be this way. The bomb was supposed to kill him and the Avengers of his world. He had been fully prepared to die that day. He was prepared to die alongside his brothers Sam and Bucky.

Sam. Sam was the brother he knew the longest. The two had been through a lot together and always had each other's back. Despite how bad an idea it was, Peter couldn't help the desire to talk to this new Sam. He didn't give him the strange feelings the new Bucky gave him. He could easily deal with Sam over the former assassin.

He wanted to know if this Sam was anything like his Sam. Did this Sam hate horror movies? Did he enjoy cooking? Did he prefer dogs to cats? Did he want to have a family one day? There were so many questions he was surprised he actually wanted the answers to.

"Hey, Karen." Peter smiled, turning to the omega as she exited the rooftop entrance.

"Hey, Pete." she smiled. "How was your day?"

Peter narrowed his eyes as he studied her face.

"How?"

"Bruce called us. Not sure why you let him off the hook though." Karen chuckled, sitting down next to him.

"You sure as hell didn't let the others." Matt smirked, finally joining the two.

"I don't know honestly. I just didn't get a weird feeling around him. It probably also helped that he let me get out." Peter shrugged, then hesitated. "How...umm...how was it?"

"If you're worried they're going to come hunt you down in retaliation, don't. They owe you an apology. I can't believe they came after you like that. Your alphas or not, that was not the way to go about things." Karen huphed in annoyance.

"Please stop calling them my alphas. That is not happening. Ever." Peter ground his teeth.

"Peter-"

"No. I don't care what my second gender thinks. I will not be spending any time with them."

There was silence between the three as they looked out over the New York skyline.

"Come on, kid." Matt grunted, standing up. "It's getting dark. I think it's time Spider-Man and Daredevil hit the streets."

"We did that a lot you know? I mean, as vigilantes we knew each other and even did team-ups." Peter smiled as he and Karen stood up. "We were together even more after things got bad. Before Bucky joined me and Sam, I spent a lot of time on the ground with you doing stealth. Sam and several members of the X-Men took the air-" Peter came to an abrupt halt as his words hung in the air.

"Matt? The X-Men are a thing here, right?"

"Yeah. Xavier's got his school set outside the limits. Honestly, Pete, it doesn't sound like there's any real difference between our worlds."

"Accept we don't have asshole Avengers." Karen said, her tone set to prove a point. "Our Avengers are heroes."

Peter didn't respond, refusing to acknowledge where Karen was going with her statements.

"What about Jessica, Luke and Danny?"

Matt smirked. "Jessica is running Alias Investigations, Luke has his bar, and Danny runs the Rand Corportation. I'm going to assume it was the same in your world?"

"Yeah. Does Jess still smell like booze most of the time?"

"Does she have another smell?" Matt chuckled.

"I can't believe I ran straight to you two and never even stopped to think about anyone else."

"Probably for the best." Matt nodded. "I can't guarantee anyone else would have heard you out without straight up attacking you."

Peter frowned as he looked at the ground.

"Maybe we should look into it." Karen said, brows furrowing. "It might not be a bad idea to know if there's another Peter Parker out there."

"Already done."

Karen and Peter looked at Matt with wide eyes.

"The Peter Parker of this world died at the age of 15. He was shot during a robbery."

Peter froze, his breath shallow. He didn't need to be told any specifics of the situation. He knew exactly when and where that Peter had died.

"Was....was anyone with him?"

"A Benjamin Parker."

Peter squeezed his eyes shut against the sting. In this world, Ben had survived while Peter had been killed. Did that mean he and May both were still here? It had been 11 years ago at this point.

"I know what you're thinking Peter," Matt sighed. "If you want to see them, fine, but don't engage with them."

Peter's head shot up, a glare settling on his face.

"Why not?"

"Their Peter Parker died. What do you think it would do to them to have thier nephew return out of the blue, 26 years old and swinging around New York as the newest vigilante?"

Peter turned his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowed while a few stray tears slid down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Peter." Karen said softly, pulling him into a hug. "I can't imagine how you feel right now, but Matt's right honey. We need to take you being here slow. Maybe we could work something out for you to eventually see them, but right now is not it." she gently pushed him back enough to cup his face in her hands. "At least you know they're alive and well here."

Peter choked out a grateful laugh.

"It's more than what I had back home."

Karen smiled warmly. "We don't want you to hurt Peter, we want you to be safe. Everything about you is new. You're still getting used to your body, and you and I need to have a serious discussion about your potential heat."

"No more talk of alphas Karen. I've had my fill."

"Alright. Given your day I'll let you off the hook on more Omega 101 classes. However, we do have one issue. We may need to go ahead and work on getting a fake ID and other documents for you. Technically, you don't exist. I'm sure Jess and Luke can help us out."

"Karen Page!" Peter gasped scandalously. "Are you suggesting I forge a false identity?"

"I'm suggesting you better get out of my face spider brat." Karen huphed through a chuckle. "Make sure he comes home in one piece Matt. I'm going to go take a shower and try to wash today away." she said, kissing Matt's cheek and heading back inside.

"Come on Pete. Let's gear up and head out."

"Right behind you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter let out a whoop as he summersaulted through the air and landed next to Matt.

"Showoff." The vigilante scoffed.

"Don't be jealous." Peter smirked under the mask.

"Daredevil isn't jealous of anyone."

"Sure, sure." Peter waved him off. "Let's fight some crime! I've got a lot of steam to let off."

"Follow me then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When you said, 'follow me'," Peter yelled, throwing a large man over his shoulder. "I didn't think you meant 'follow me to underground drug circuit'."

Matt grunted as his fist slammed into another man's face.

"I didn't think I needed to be specific."

"It's just courteous."

Throwing out his hands, Peter webbed two men to the floor before delivering a kick to and oncoming attacker's stomach.

"Just focus on webbing the guns then, I'll do all the grunt work."

"Crybaby."

"This really shouldn't be a big deal for you after what you been up against."

Peter dodged the body Matt threw through the air.

"It's kind of refreshing actually." Peter grinned, webbing a gun and flinging it in a circle, knocking down three men and then webbing them to the floor. "I mean, it's a good time."

"I'm glad you're having fun." Matt puffed sarcastically, wiping his hands off and looking around at all the unconscious bodies. "How about you finish webbing them up while send out an alert.

"You actually call the cops?" Peter asked in surprise. "That's different."

"I'm calling Jess. She gave me the tip. She's been working on this ring for a while, waiting for a big meeting to go down. She had something else to handle tonight though." Matt said. "She'll make the report."

"Awesome. "

"Finish up and join me outside."

Peter nodded and webbed up the rest of the men, then followed where Matt had left the warehouse.

"Let's go." Matt said, putting his phone back in a side pouch.

"Another ring to break up?" Peter asked, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Sorry, currently out of those. Just normal, everyday criminals now."

"Good enough!" Peter grinned, shooting a web.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve caught Tony as he fell from the ceiling. The webbing had finally dissolved and everyone was able to free themselves and move about.

"I don't know about you Sam," Clint grunted. "But I'm done with helping them try to win over Parker."

"Oh, I'm on board for that." Sam replied, knocking the remaining bit of webbing off.

"That's ok." Steve sighed. "We need to do it ourselves anyway. We need to try to get to know Peter. Ease our way into his life and be the alphas he deserves."

"And he deserves the best!" Thor agreed. "He handled himself masterfully today."

"So, we're just gonna brush over the fact he attacked everyone?" Clint asked.

"He was holding back." Natasha said, helping Steve move back the furniture.

"Extremely." Bucky nodded. "I could feel it. Every move was purposeful. Nothing he did would cause any of us lasting damage. Put us down for a while, yes, but he could have done a lot worse."

"The common room would disagree." Tony huphed, looking around at the damage. "However, I never thought I'd think someone kicking our asses was hot."

"You're just excited he got a little touchy with you, even if it was threatening." Sam scoffed.

"What can I say," Tony shrugged with a grin. "I'm a simple man."

"The common room would disagree." The other replied together.

"Jealousy is unbecoming of you all."

"Enough." Steve said, looking at his fellow alphas. "Let's talk about how we're going to win over our omega."

"If I may make a suggestion Boss," FRIDAY's voice filled the room. "I would suggest following up on Mr. Roger's line of questioning from before. Talking more with Ms. Page. would be a good idea. She seems very protective of Mr. Parker and would be the easier to approach out of her and Mr. Murdock."

"FRIDAY, I love you baby girl!" Tony grinned, slapping his hands together. "You all heard the lady."

"Ok. We'll talk to Karen, preferably where Peter won't find out." Steve nodded.

"And I suggest one on one." Natasha added. "Less chance of getting caught."

"That only leaves one question." Clint grinned deviously. "Who gets to talk to her first?"

Clint cackled as he pulled Sam toward the elevator as the alphas narrowed thier eyes at each other in challenge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I feel bad for the kid." Sam sighed.

"I don't." Clint scoffed. "Did you forget what happened in there? I feel bad for them. If Laura could kick my ass like that, I'd be in trouble."

"Laura probably can kick your ass if she wants to."

"Keep that up and I'll take you back to the common room and leave you there."

"Then I'll kick your ass."

"Well, I think there's one thing we can agree on though," Clint smirked. "It's going to be a good show."

"No doubt." Sam laughed.


	5. Hello there!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets an interesting individual.
> 
> Bless Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed this chapter.

Peter whooped as he flew through the air. It had been three months since he last saw the Avengers, and he couldn't be happier. Luke had hired him to fill in when someone called out. Danny was sparing with him whenever they could. Jessica had him doing stake outs for her when she needed an extra set of hands and even more exciting, Karen had announced her pregnancy to her small group. Matt's Daredevil time had been a little less while they started getting things ready. Karen had refused for him to completely stop since, while she did worry, she knew it was to ingrained in him at this point. Matt was every bit as much Daredevil and Daredevil was Matt. Still, she did make Peter promise to stick close to him when he went out.

With his new income and the progression towards the baby's birth, Peter was looking into finding a place. His first attempts hadn't gone well. The scent blockers he had managed to acquire hadn't been strong enough to hide his omega scent, apparently his enhancement made his scent a little stronger than normal. It had taken Matt, Danny, and Luke alternating visits to be able to get, and keep, Peter with sufficiently strong enough blockers before he had a prospect. Having some of his old friends back had been emotional on him.

It made him miss _his_ Sam and Bucky even more.

Shaking the thoughts out his head, Peter focused on the real reason for being out earlier than usual as he crouched on a roof ledge and looked over at the lit Oscorp tower. In his world, he had been friends with Harry since they were young. When the Avengers had killed him and Norman, he had taken it hard. How does one just get over a life long friend's death at the hands of those sworn to protect them? It didn't help that May's death had followed soon after.

Shooting a web, he swung closer to the tower and positioned himself to get a good view of the back entrance Harry and Norman had always used. Maybe, maybe he could at least catch a glimpse of his one time friend. He wondered what Harry's life was like in this world. Had he and this Peter been friends? Was he still at odds with his father?

Peter froze as the door opened and Harry stepped out. His familiar copper hair was neatly brushed and his suit in perfect condition despite his day at work. Peter smiled as he watched Harry turn back to the door and Mary Jane Watson emerged. She was just as beautiful here as she had been back in his world. 

Smiling widely, she took Harry's hand a laughed, still waiting by the door.

Peter's eyes widened as Norman stepped out. He loosened his tie and turned to his son and MJ, a large and warm smile on his face. The three fell into an easy stride with each other as they climbed into Norman's limo and drove off.

Peter's eyes stung. This Harry had everything his Harry had ever wanted, and Peter couldn't have been happier.

"Congratulations, Harry." Peter whispered before firing a web and swinging off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter sat, swinging his legs over the side of a building as he shoved the last of his hotdog into his mouth. The night had been fairly proactive. He stopped three muggings, a rape attempt and a robbing at the very hotdog stand he received, his now demolished, award from. Over all, not bad.

"You're definitely not originally from here." A voice spoke up behind him.

Peter jumped up, pulling his mask down and spinning around in surprise that someone was able to get near him without his Spider-Sense alerting him.

"Chill out Spider-Man!" The man said, raising his hands. "I'm not from here either!"

Peter raised an eyebrow under his mask as he took in the cheerful man in front of him. The man was covered from head to toe in red and black kevlar and leather. On his back were strapped two swords and a few guns at his sides. 

Seriously, how had this guy not set off his sense?

"Names Deadpool, or Wade Winston Wilson if you're looking for a good time hot buns." The man's grin clear despite his mask.

"I'm-"

"Oh I know who you are. In and out of the suit actually." Deadpool shrugged. "Still, it's odd to find you here. This world didn't have a Peter Parker last time I was here."

Peter blinked in stunned silence.

"How..."

"I don't operate on any set rules. Just take what I say in stride and you'll be better off. Anyway!" the man said, clapping his hands together. "How'd you get here?"

Moving forward slowly, Wade dropped down to the roof's edge and patted the seat next to him.

"Tell Daddy Pool your story Baby Boy."

Peter debated on whether or not to entertain the obviously crazy individual before finally sighing and sitting down. His Spider-Sense had been silent the entire time so it was unlikely the man posed any threat to him.

"I'm not actually sure how I got here. Last thing I remember was setting off a bomb-"

"You're _that_ Spider-Man?" Wade gasped, throwing a hand over his chest. "Your world was shit until you did that."

"You've been there?"

"Oh yeah! It's doing a lot better these days. You did good Spidey." Wade cheered, clapping Peter on the back.

"I'm...I'm glad." Peter smiled softly.

"Yeah, those Avengers did a number on things. Total dump until recently."

"Well, at least our deaths weren't in vain." Peter said, the site of Sam and Bucky dying replaying in his mind.

"Well, the world seems ok."

"I don't like your tone. It sounds like you're implying something."

"Well, the whole area where the bomb went off was decimated. You put my explosions to _shame_ with that one. Problem was, there was no way to confirm any deaths." Wade said, looking out over New York.

"I'm not following you."

"What I mean, Webs, is that no one can prove all the Avengers died. You got sent here, who knows if any of them may have been sent somewhere."

Peter's brain shut down at Wade's words. He had never even considered the possibility he wasn't the only one to survive the explosion.

"Is...is there any way you could find out?"

"Not without hoping worlds and some serious searching. I didn't even know _you_ survived till now."

Peter deflated. What if he had doomed some other timeline to the same fate as his own? It was a horrible thought, one Peter wished he had never heard was possible.

"Don't sweat it, Webs." Wade assured. "Even if they _were_ sent somewhere else, they're not going to have the same advantages they did _._ You've seen that there is already a set of Avengers here, so they couldn't just show up and assume control."

"I guess so."

"Of course so! Still, for you Webs, I'll keep a look out during my travels."

"Thanks." 

"No problem Baby Boy. So, moving on, how are you adjusting here? Not exactly like your old home."

"Yeah........." Peter frowned. "Can't say I'm overly happy."

"Ahh....omega." Wade nodded. "Won't lie, I kind of thought you'd be and alpha here."

"I wish I was. Things would be a lot easier."

"So.....met your alpha yet?" Wade purred, leaning in towards Peter.

"Unfortunately." Peter grumbled, refusing to back away.

"Oh! Dish, Webs! Dish! Who's the lucky alpha whose gonna claim that delicious booty?"

"No." Peter huphed, feeling his face heat up.

"Hmmm......let's see. Tense shoulders, snappy response, obvious unhappiness with the match- _holy shit_! Your alpha is an _Avenger_! You keep me on my toes in every world, Spidey!" Wade grinned.

"Shut-up. It's not funny!"

"I imagine not given your history. That Parker Luck hit you like a freight train this time."

"I told you about that?"

"I told you Petey-Pie, I know you in and out the suit. I've met a lot of Peter Parkers and all of you share a bit of Parker Luck. Some of you get hit worse than others."

"Well, I sure as hell got worse." Peter sighed.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, one version of you killed his wife with his radioactive ' _fluids_ '." Wade grinned, nudging Peter in the ribs. "Anyway! Don't keep my curiosity waiting, Petey. I'm not patient when I'm excited."

"Wait, what?" Peter shouted, watching Deadpool shrug.

"It's not like it was on purpose or anything. Might wanna get your own 'fluids' tested for radioactivity though." He laughed. "Hey, you're getting me off track! Which Avenger is trying to tap that spider bootay?"

Peter frowned, the idea that he should have just left the man behind long ago coming to mind. 

"I'm waiting Baby Boy!"

"Itsnotjustone." Peter grumbled out.

"What was that?" Wade asked, tilting his head.

"It's not just one!"

Wade sat, motionless and quiet for a time.

"Well, that's a first. Me, the merc with a mouth, speechless."

"I could make that a permanent situation." Peter growled.

"I kind of have the ultimate healing factor Baby Boy. Nothing you can do I won't bounce back from. So, which Avengers are you avoiding?"

"All of them!"

"Duh! Which ones are your alphas though?"

"I hate you." Peter glared.

"Awww! It's just like talking to some other Peters!" Wade squealed, pulling Peter to him. "Still, who is it?"

"You mean you don't know? You seem to be able to figure out anything else."

"I don't generally swing by this world. I'm only here now for a mission. So, Peter Pumpkin, _again_ , who's out to claim your sexy self?"

"Tony, Steve, Natasha, Thor and.............Bucky." Peter frowned.

"And here I was thinking just the fact your alpha was an Avenger was bad." Wade winced.

"I just......I'm gonna keep avoiding them." Peter nodded with determination. "Managed to avoid them three months now." 

"Impressive. From what I _do_ know about this world, it's hard for an alpha to stay away from thier omega. Usually it's just as hard for omegas, but I guess you're a special case, Webs."

"Thank God."

"Well.....you might not think so when that heat of yours hits." Wade said, wiggling his eyebrows and elbowing Peter suggestively.

"Don't even mention that! I _refuse_ to accept it."

"Well, I can't say I know much about it." Wade shrugged. "But I've heard stories during my few times here. You're gonna be in for one hell of a time Petey."

"Yes. I definitely hate you. I am _not_ getting involved with _any_ of them!"

"I get it. You're an independent spider omega and you don't need no alpha!"

Peter dropped his head into his palm.

"Well, Baby Boy, it's actually really nice to know you survived." Wade said, standing up. "But I gotta get goi-"

Wade's sentence was cut short as a replusor blast slammed into the side of him, sending him flying off the rooftop.

"Wade!" Peter yelled, firing off a web and catching him before he hit the ground.

"Peter?"

Peter looked over his shoulder as Tony lifted the faceplate of his armor.

"What are you doing here, and with that lunatic?" Tony demanded.

"Like you're one to talk!" Peter shouted, pulling Wade back up onto the roof. Panic flooded his system as flashes of the Avengers from his home killing his friends flew through his mind.

"Tony what's-Peter?" Steve said, surprised by his appearance.

Ignoring the two, Peter turned back to Wade. He had to make sure he was ok. He couldn't fail someone else. He didn't really know Deadpool, but his senses told him he could trust him.

"Are you ok? You....you lost an arm." Peter grimaced at the bleeding stump.

"Just...just remember me as I was..." Wade gasped. "Funny with a buff bod."

"Seriously?"

"Fine. Just ignore my request." Wade pouted, letting Peter help him up and support him.

"Are you crazy?" Peter asked, glaring at two Avengers.

"He's dangerous!" Tony snapped. "Get away from him!"

"Oh, you drug and kidnap me and _he's_ the one who's dangerous."

"That sounds kinky, Petey."

"Peter, please," Steve said, slowly moving forward. "You weren't drugged and you don't know who you're dealing with-"

"Deadpool." Peter stated, rolling his eyes. "Wade Winston Wilson if you're looking for a good time." Peter smirked.

Everyone stopped before Wade burst out laughing.

"Very nice Baby Boy." Wade grinned, winking at him.

"You want to call him that again?" Tony glared, lifting his gauntlet again.

"Hey, what's the-Spidey!" Clint grinned, dropping down next to Steve. "Been a while. That webbing of yours is some serious shit! Welcome back, Wilson."

"Clint! My main man! My favorite Avenger behind Captain America, and that's just because his ass is the American dream........behind yours Baby Boy." Wade teased.

"I'm trying to help you! Keep your mouth shut you idiot!" Peter hissed, noting the way Tony and Steve's faces darkened.

"Oh! That's right! Those big bad alphas gotta defend your honor Petey-Pie!"

"My honor is just fine, now shut-up or I'm gonna throw you back over the side of this building!"

"SHIELD wants him brought in." 

Peter looked over as Natasha and Bucky joined the group.

"Bringing out the big guns for little ole me? I'm flattered!" Wade cooed. 

"Wade, just save us all a lot of trouble and come with us." Steve sighed.

"You just want me for my fancy accessory." Wade grinned, placing a hand over his belt.

"And the massive amount of destruction you've caused around the city whenever you've been here." Tony glared, his repulsor firing up. "Peter, get away from him."

"Feeling up to a swing around town?" Peter whispered.

"With you? Oh, Petey! Treat me like a princess!"

"Hold on!" Peter shouted, grabbing Wade around the waist and flinging them off the building.

"Peter!" Everyone shouted as they ran to the roof edge to see Peter swing off with Deadpool.

"After them Tony! SHIELD wants Deadpool and we need to make sure Peter's ok!" Steve said, watching as the Iron Man armor shot off.

"They're heading in the direction of Thor and Sam." Natasha noted. "Tony will have backup before we get there."

"Remember the mission." Steve frowned. "Detaining Wilson comes first."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Something tells me that belt isn't the only reason they're after you." Peter frowned, setting them down in an alley. "So what's the real story?"

"Oh, they absolutely want the belt. It's just....I'm also up for hire as a hitman."

" _What_?" Peter shouted.

"Relax, Spidey. I always research both the client and the target. I don't just kill anyone _for_ anyone."

"And other Peter Parkers hang out with you?"

"Hey, not _all_ of you are good guys." Wade pouted. "And no. Some of you accept me, some tolerate me, and some loath me. Now that you know my secret job, what's your stance, Webs?"

"Why are you here?"

"Funny enough, I'm here doing good work! A Doctor Strange from another world asked me to come check out a weird power flux that happened here a few months ago. It just took me a while to get here. Guess I found the source of the flux though." 

"I had a Doctor Strange. Is he....is he planning to send me back?" Peter hesitated. 

Despite his problems, this world had everything he had lost in his own. The thought of going back to a place where everyone he knew was gone left a pit in his stomach.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Petey. He was just being nosey. When I told him it would take me time to get here, he didn't seem concerned."

Peter sighed in relief. He liked the life he had managed to carve out for himself here, being an omega tied to the Avengers aside of course.

"Hey! I have a question!" Wade jumped up, his small, regrowing arm waving around. "Is your Spidey-Sense on the fritz? I mean, they were able to get the drop on us!"

"No. They got the drop on _you_. I was obviously never in any danger." Peter huphed, crossing his arms and leaning against a building. 

Wade raised an eyebrow as Peter clearly didn't register his words. Whether Peter admitted it or not, his Spider-Sense and body _knew_ he wasn't in danger from the Avengers.

"I just figured with your history-" He started.

"It doesn't work." Peter growled. "It doesn't work around them and I hate it! I don't trust them! My Avengers started off as good guys too, and look how that ended."

"Well, if the ole Spidey-"

"Shut-up! I don't care what my Spider-Sense does! I don't trust them and I'll be ready at the first sign of their turn."

"Or," Wade started, holding out the word. "Or you could just accept the fact that things really _are_ different here and try to relax a little more. I'm not saying to go jump in bed with all of them, though that would be one hot-"

"Wade!"

"Right. I'll just file that away in my spank bank."

"Gross."

"Point is Webs, you're stuck here. You might as well make peace with it."

"I hate you. That's my stance. Besides, Iron Man literally shot your arm off! How are you ok with that?"

"Oh pish." Wade laughed. "That was nothing. I've had much worse!"

"Worse than _your arm being blow off_?"

"Look, Petey. I've lost so many body parts they once formed back together into an evil me!"

"I can't believe I saved you."

"And it was hot. The way you grabbed me and swung us off into the night.." Wade swooned.

Peter glared, getting off the wall and stalking towards the merc.

"Well, you did your job, why don't you-" Peter gasped as he was lifted and shoved behind a large body.

Sam retracted his wings as he looked over where Thor's frame blocked Peter from Deadpool's sight.

_How had he not noticed them coming? He had clearly smelt them before. They must have been wearing scent blockers._

Peter's anger was rising as the situation was sinking in. He hadn't known he was being approached by Avengers! This wasn't good. How could he protect anyone from them if he couldn't even protect himself?

"You will turn yourself in Pool of Dead!" Thor boomed, raising his hammer.

"As fun as that sounds, I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn down your party invite. Now, just let me say goodbye to my Petey-Pie and I'll be on my merry way!"

"I don't think so!" 

Peter looked around Thor as Iron Man landed behind Wade. Gritting his teeth, Peter shoved Thor into the side of the building, leaving an imprint of the god and jumping in between Wade and the Avengers.

"Peter!" The voice of Bucky filled the quickly growing crowded ally.

Ignoring everyone, Peter leaned back closer to Wade.

"Clearly there's more going on here, but I'm giving you an out." Peter said lowly. "You've only got one arm so you're no use to me in a fight. Use your belt and get out of here. Tell Strange you found the flux, although I don't know why he didn't just come himself."

"Wizards, am I right?"

"Hurry up!." Peter hissed. "I want out this stupid alley. Against these guys I need more space to fight. I'm not gonna let them take you in while you're not doing anything wrong."

"That's why you're the best, Webs."

Before anyone could react, Wade spun Peter around, lifted up the bottom of their masks and slammed thier lips together.

There was an uproar from the surrounding alphas as Peter pulled back to see Wade wink before disappearing in a bright light

"I'll kill him!" Tony growled as the light vanished.

Peter stands, blinking at the area where Deadpool had once stood. Had that really just happened?

"Peter?"

Peter jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. Not thinking, he grabbed the hand and flung its owner at the wall near where Thor had just gotten up, and webbed them to it.

Bucky hung upside down where he was webbed to the rough brick of the building.

Regaining his senses, Peter shot off a web, swinging himself out the alley and further into the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What happened to them?" Bruce asked as the alphas stomped into the common room.

Sam rolled his eyes as Clint stumbled in, face red with laughter.

"Wilson....Wilson.....Wilson laid as big ole smacker on thier omega before disappearing!" Clint gasped and wheezed as he fell to his knees in a heap of laughter.

"It's been a nightmare." Sam sighed. "Of course, the kid took off right after-"

"He webbed Buck to a wall!" 

"Yeah." Sam said, running a hand down his face. "Right after he flipped Buck and webbed him to the wall. They've been all kinds of pissed off and mopey since then."

"Well, at least they didn't try pursuing him to talk to him." Bruce tried. "I mean, that's a good thing."

"Sam got to fly back," Clint said, getting himself together. "I rode back with Nat, Buck, and Steve. It was _hilarious_!"

"They're gonna be unbearable." Bruce sighed. "I'm just gonna move into the lab for a week or so."

"That's no fair, man. This idiot seems fine watching them but I've got better things to do than babysit a bunch of pouty alphas." Sam frowned, motioning between Clint and himself.

"The asshole better hope he never shows back up." Tony growled, stomping over to the bar and pulling out a bottle of scotch. "I'll find a way to kill him."

"SHIELD won't be happy he got away." Clint snorted.

Five sets of furious eyes glared at him as he tried to hold it together.

"Well, I mean, it's true." Clint shrugged, pushing Sam and Bruce towards the elevator. 

"You don't want to stay and watch?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as the three entered the elevator.

"Nah." Clint said. "I mean, it was funny at first and now it's just sad."

"This whole situation is strange." Bruce said, not really looking at anything. "I mean, Peter is an anomally in our world, yet his biology acts like he's always been here. Not just that though, but his scent is a mate match for all of them. The very people he hated in his world, become the very people he's tied to in this one."

"You've got that 'I wanna experiment' look, Bruce." Sam said.

"I'd love to get a chance to really talk to him." Bruce admitted. "Maybe even get a chance to study his abilities."

"Well, you're certainly not gonna get him here."

"No. Probably not unless he accepts his alphas."

"Don't see that happening any time soon." Clint snickered.

"You're enjoying this an awful lot." Sam said.

"It's my evil little beta heart enjoying his alpha friends suffering. Besides, you're both lying if you say this isn't the most entertaining thing we've gotten to witness in a long while."

Neither Bruce nor Sam replied.

"Anyway, I'm going home to check on Laura and the kids. It's good for them to get the smells of our pack mates."

"You could always just bring them here instead of shipping our clothes to them." Bruce said.

"No can do. I don't want them near here. They're safe where they are."

"Everyone would love to see them. Especially Nat."

"I know." Clint sighed. "I miss them all the time. It's just safer this way. I'd say we'd plan a secret visit but I don't see any of them leaving the city." 

"Not right now." Sam said, rolling his eyes. "How about Bruce and I tag along."

"Laura and the kids would love it." Clint grinned. "Go pack your shit kids. We're going on a road trip."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter weaved in and out of buildings. While he didn't think he was being followed, he didn't want to chance it. Landing, he closed his eyes and listened careful for any sound of the Avengers. Aside from the normal sounds of the city, everything was calm.

He hadn't gotten a call from Luke or Jessica, so he wasn't needed at the bar or on a mission. He felt an unusual sense of relief though. HIs encounter with Deadpool and the Avengers left him in a lackluster state to continue patrol.

He wasn't sure he wanted to go back to Matt and Karen's either. Karen's pregnancy had increased her attempts at talking about his omega side.

He had to find a place soon.

Still, nothing was really going on and he _really didn't_ feel like patrolling anymore. Sighing, he swung back towards Matt and Karen's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're back early."

Peter jumped as he turned to see Karen standing in his doorway.

"Are you practicing ninja parent skills?"

"I just enjoy the fact I can sneak up on you. Ever since Matt told me about your Spider-Sense in action, I'm utterly tickled that it doesn't work on me."

Peter rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Where's Matt?"

"In the kitchen. I was hungry."

"Already got him hopping hu?" Peter snickered.

"I'm gonna milk it for all I can." she chuckled. "So, anything interesting happen while on patrol?"

Peter narrowed his eyes. Her tone was _way_ to innocent.

"Not really."

"You're such a kill joy." Karen pouted. "Matt got called in to hunt down a guy named Deadpool. He turned them down to stay home with me. Did you run into him? I mean, he's hard to miss."

"More like he ran into me." Peter sighed. "I guess the rooftop I was on was in his path."

"What's he doing here?"

"Well, he's gone now. Used his fancy belt to leave."

"Ok, but what was he doing here? From what I've gathered, there's always trouble when he's here but apparently nothing happened."

"Oh, something happened alright." Peter huphed, flopping down on his bed.

Karen raised an eyebrow as she sat down next to him and waited.

"He was looking for me, without knowing he was looking for me."

"What does that mean?"

"Apparently a Doctor Strange-"

"Who?" Karen frowned.

"I'm guess you guys don't have one?"

"No. We _had_ one." Matt said, walking into the room. "He vanished a few years ago. No one's heard from him sense."

"Hmm." Peter hummed. "Well, Deadpool said he was sent here by another Doctor Strange to investigate a 'flux' here. The time lines up to suggest my arrival was the 'flux'."

"Is that, bad?" Karen asked, concern in her voice.

"Not according to Deadpool. He said Strange just wanted to know."

"That sounds like a Strange." Matt said, shaking his head. "So, Wade left?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now I won't be pestered to find him." 

"You um.....did you..." Karen stumbled. 

"Just ask, Karen." Peter sighed, knowing what she wanted to know.

"Did you see the Avengers?"

"Oh, I more than saw them." Peter grumbled. "They literally attacked Deadpool in front of me. He was telling me about how my old world is recovering and what he was doing there when Iron Man shot him off the roof. Blew his arm off!"

"He'll be fine." Matt said nonchalantly.

"Not the point!" Peter grumbled. "He wasn't doing anything wrong, I was right there with him! I was getting some good information from him."

"Oh, Peter." Karen sighed. "Deadpool's lucky that was all that happened to him. Alphas don't handle thier omegas being in a dangerous situation well."

"They didn't even know I was there till after Stark attacked him! Besides, I can take care of myself." Peter growled. "Plus, I wasn't in any danger. My Spider-Sense was completely silent."

"Around Deadpool?" Matt asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah. He wasn't here to cause trouble. He was on a mission. Also, he apparently knows versions of me from other worlds."

"I have nothing to say to that." Matt shrugged.

"This is why I keep trying to talk to you, Peter! You would better understand your situation!"

"I don't _have_ a situation Karen!"

"Yes you do! Whether you like it or not, they are your alphas Peter! They're going to protect you and do whatever it takes to win you over because it's thier instincts! They want to see you happy and safe!"

"I'd be happy if they left me alone and again, I can take care of myself!" Peter shouted, jumping up off the bed. "Things were going good for me until tonight! I thought they had given up until I was forced to deal with them again!"

Karen sighed, giving a look at Matt. Understanding Karen's mood, the alpha turned and left the room.

"I know you want to fight this, Peter." Karen started, voice soft. "I know it's hard for you. You haven't been here long enough to be fully adjusted to your body, and definitely not long enough for the Avengers to have proven themselves. I'm just......I'm just asking that you let me talk to you. You need to understand where they're coming from. You need to understand how alphas are about thier omegas. It would make things so much easier, Peter."

"I don't.........I can't, Karen." Peter frowned. "You don't understand what you're asking of me."

"Then tell me."

"If we talk about it, it makes it real. It can't be real, Karen. It can't be. I can't handle it. I can't look at them and think of being in a relationship with people who hurt me and killed my loved ones."

"But that wasn't them, Peter." Karen frowned. "That's not who they are."

"It doesn't matter! They have the same faces! They're in the same positions! At any time they could cross the line and be _just_ like the ones I hopefully killed!"

There was silence between the two omegas as they studied each other.

Karen sighed, her voice sad as she spoke.

"I don't know how to help you Peter. I want to put you at ease so bad, but I can't. _They_ could, if you'd let them. As long as you're intent of seeing them as those from your past, there's nothing I can do. It's not that I want to see you hurt, but I worry. I worry about what will happen when your first heat hits. I can tell you what it's like all day long, but you won't ever really be prepared."

Peter was quiet as she continued.

"It's hard, Peter. A heat is hard. There are literally centers where omegas go and spend thier heats with qualified alphas until they find thier own. An alpha's knot is the only real relief an omega can get during a heat. Even more concerning for you, Peter, is that the first one is always the worst. It's the worst and we have no idea if your age and the fact you're not originally from here will make a difference."

Peter turned his head away from her. He couldn't give her what she wanted. He couldn't promise her he'd try to see the Avengers as different people. He couldn't promise her that because he couldn't do it. Every mark on his body was given to him by them. He sometimes got phantom pains from the large scar on his back. Hell, he often got phantom pains all over. 

Life had been brutal in his world.

He couldn't promise her he would ever see them as anything more than monsters. He had been down that road of blind trust with the Avengers before, and all he got was pain.

Peter Parker didn't tend to make the same mistakes twice.

Screw his silent and calm Spider-Sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karen truly is worried about Peter. I feel like I need to stress that.
> 
> Also, by marrying Clint, Laura and the kids are apart of the pack. They're hidden on the farm for protection and privacy since none of them are enhanced or Avengers. The team makes it a point to visit and send clothes with their scents on them. Clint mostly lives there, only coming to the tower for missions or to visit.
> 
> (Honestly, when I started writing this, I wasn't sure how to include Laura and the kids since everyone is a pack. So, I've decided to go this route with it since I like having Clint be a beta with a family. So, please accept this as it is.)


	6. Fights Are Problematic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Man joins Peter and The Defenders in a fight and Peter deals with some memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I want to let you all know that I went back and did some editing on an earlier chapter to make things less.....creepy? Basically I edited the part about how the Avengers got Peter to the tower. You can choose to go and reread the edits or just be ok with knowing they did not drug him in the edit.
> 
> Also, if you guys haven't found it yet, [We Will Resist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049943/chapters/68717934) is a story by Ethanawriter that's using the same prompt. I'm really enjoying it so I wanna give a shoutout.

Tony huffed as he pulled his hat further down his head. Why he had agreed to meet in such a public place was beyond him. Still, if it helped him better understand how to approach Peter, he could suck it up.

"Sorry I'm late. Getting away was a nightmare. Peter and Matt are like children some times."

Tony looked up as Karen Page plopped down into the chair across from him.

"You'd think two grown men could keep themselves out of trouble. I think Matt is restless and Peter enjoys riling him up."

Tony leaned forward, soaking up her words. Sure, it wasn't much, but anything to do with Peter was worth hearing.

"I swear I'm going to be over prepared to handle this pup." she smiled, placing a hand on her small bump. 

"I never did tell youcongratulations."

"Well, it's not like you've had the opportunity. Besides, its been pretty crazy since we found out. Matt's hit a level of anxiety I didn't even know he had. Peter's real excited." she chuckled.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"He's a very sweet person, his omega aside. He's already very protective, almost to the degree of an alpha."

"Another part of what makes him special, hu?"

"I'm under the belief that Peter is still adapting to this world. In this world his body deemed him an omega, but Peter's old world didn't have second genders. I don't think his......enhancements are working in sync with his omega. In fact, I think it's actively working to _combat_ it.”

"It's.....rough around the tower." Tony sighed in frustration.

"We know he's out there and we can't even get near him. He doesn't want us, but we want him to. Has he seemed affected at all by our separation?"

"Tony, there's a chance that Peter may _never_ act like a typical omega. I mean, even the omegas at Xavier's share the same traits as those of us without enhancements or mutations. Peter just seems to be able to push it all aside, at least for now. With that said, I'm finding that Peter can be pretty tight lipped about things when he wants to." Karen sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he occasionally slips off somewhere and comes back a little off. Like he's seen something bitter sweet."

"Well, you said he.....lost a lot of people. Do you think he's going to see them?"

"Most likely. I know it might be wrong, but I wish he wouldn't. We know that the Peter of this world was killed when he was 15. Sadly, that means Peter can't exactly show himself to anyone that knew him."

Tony frowned. Their omega needed his pack more than he knew. They could give him the love he deserved.

"I see the wheels turning, Tony. Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Believe me, we learned from our last mistake. It took me a good two weeks to get the common room back in order."

Karen giggled as Tony shot her an unamused look.

"Serves you all right."

“We’ve been brainstorming better approaches and-“

Before he could finish, a loud explosion shook the coffee shop, the front window shattering and pieces of the ceiling crumbling.

Tony moved, quickly pulling Karen under and table and shielding her as best he could.

"What's happening?" she cried, looking out as people ran panicking.

"No idea," Tony frowned. "Think you can handle yourself? Whatever it was, it was further down the street. Head in the opposite direction and stay low. Don't stop."

Karen nodded. She may be an omega, but Daredevil was her alpha and fear wasn't an emotion she could afford to hold on to.

"Be careful, Tony." she nodded before dashing out the door and down the street.

Waiting long enough to see her disappear from sight, Tony ripped off his hat and activated his suit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm down for this type of lazy Saturday." Jessica grinned, knocking the head off one of the attacking robots.

"This is not a 'lazy Saturday'." Danny retorted. "I can assure you I can think of thousands of other ways I'd rather spend my Saturday."

"Not helping, Rand." Matt said, knocking another robot head off with his baton. “Still, take them out quick. I've still got to finish setting up the nursery."

"You guys should really come around more and witness' Devil Dad Mode'." Peter snickered, slamming his fist through the robot's thin torso.

"No thanks web head." Luke smirked. "I smell the anxiety on him enough when he's at the bar. I sure ain't dealing with it in his home."

Luke jumped back as one of the robots landed next to him in a crumpled heap.

"Don't push your luck, Cage." Matt grumbled, straightening up from the throw.

Jessica laughed as Peter launched her into the air and onto the back of one of the larger bots.

"Look for the control panel on the head!" Peter shouted, swinging past her.

Jessica nodded, as she reached for the square covering. Before she could touch it, she felt herself violently yanked backwards and into the air. The bot she had been on exploded below her.

"What the hell?"

"A 'thank you' would be nice."

Jessica looked over her shoulder and glared as Iron Man flew from the blast.

"What are you even doing here?" she asked, dropping down before he landed.

"I was meeting someone nearby. What is all this?"

"Oh, you know us, we just like to have a good time on the weekends."

"Not a 'lazy Saturday'!" Danny shouted, dodging a laser blast.

"Alright then, let's wrap this up. Try to save one as much as you can. I wanna have a look at the insides." Tony said, shooting forward and ripping the arms off one of the bots.

"Let's try this again Jones. We need to make this quick. I want out of here before any of the other Avengers show up." Peter said, scooping Jessica up and swinging her onto the back of a robot as it aimed to shoot Luke.

It pained him to have to deal with Iron Man while also engaged in fighting the rampaging bots. If Iron Man turned on him and his team, he didn’t want to imagine the destruction they would cause. They might be able to handle just him, but no doubt the others were on their way.

"Head in the game, Parker!" Peter chastised himself. "You can't afford distraction."

Watching Iron Man blast through one of the bots with ease, he found himself hoping he wasn't going to end up regretting not including him in the list of things to destroy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ripping open the panel, Jessica reached in, yanking out all the wires inside. The robot spasmed before falling over, sparks flying out the back.

With Tony’s help, the rest of the bots were taken out relatively quickly with not a whole lot more damage.

“That was fun. We should do this more often!” Jessica grinned, looking at the fallen machines around her.

A collective “No!” was all she received.

Lifting his face plate, Tony moved over and picked up the head of one of the robots, intent on taking it back to his lab. 

“I don’t think so.”

Tony looked up as the head was webbed out of his hands and pulled towards where Peter sat perched atop a light pole.

“I think _I’ll_ hold on to this.”

“Peter, I have a lab with equipment to analyze this sort of stuff. We need to know where it came from. Please, I promise it’s nothing nefarious. You're welcome to come back with me and look at it yourself.” Tony offered, unable to completely hide the hope in his voice.

The lenses of Peter’s mask narrowed. Damn his silent Spider-Sense! This wasn’t something Tony Stark should have! He didn't need the opportunity to reverse engineer the thing to be even more deadly and answer only to him. He’d have the public at his feet........like they were in his world.

“No.”

Tony sighed.

“Honey, there are a lot of parts around here I could pick through. Yes, that’s the only intact head, but I could get some good ideas through this other stuff.”

Tony quickly realized his mistake as Peter growled, shooting out a web and making quick work of stringing him up from the pole.

“Ruin the suits.” Peter tossed over his shoulder. “Make sure nothing internal is left intact.”

The Defenders shared a look of uncertainty as Peter turned face to face with the upside-down Iron Man.

“You know sweetheart, I could probably fire my way out of these webs.”

“Don’t call me ‘sweetheart’, and I’m sure you can. What’s stopping you? I’m not fooled by this little goody goody act you and the others have going on.”

“This is no act, baby. We’re the real deal when it comes to defending Earth.”

Tony smirked, activating his repulsors and breaking out of Peter’s webs. 

Peter backed up and crouched into a fighting position as Tony landed in front of him.

“Looks like we missed the all the fun.” 

Peter tensed as the familiar voice of his former friend filled his ears. Clutching the robot head tighter to his body, Peter flipped over Tony’s head and webbed himself back atop the light pole. Turning, he took note of where Matt and the others were. The suits were still mostly untouched.

Looking back down, he made eye contact with the newly arrived Avengers. 

The air grew tense as Peter calculated how fast he could get to his friends if they were attacked.

"You did. Now call your clean up grew so we can get out of here." Matt grunted, drawing their attention from Peter. 

"We have better things to do."

"I don't." Jessica huffed.

Danny rolled his eyes as he walked past her.

"Come on, let's go. SHIELD will handle this mess."

Peter felt the panic start to creep in. SHIELD couldn't be trusted any more than the Avengers themselves. Still, there was no way to keep them from collecting the remaining parts. 

"Kill joy." Jessica grumbled, following behind him towards Luke and Matt.

Peter heard the slight crunch of the robot head below his fingers. His breathing hitched as the scene looked to familiar. Flashbacks of Jessica, Luke and Danny dying after turning their backs on the Avengers. They had been the first to fall when the Avengers turned. Their only flaw had been the trust they had put in the very people they were supposed to be safe around.

His vision clouded, the remembered metallic smell of his friend's blood filled his nostrils. Their screams filled his ears. Their crumbled bodies laid out before him. His throat tightened as he could _feel_ the fingers of Thor wrapped around his throat, squeezing.

Gasping, Peter felt himself falling.

"Peter!" he heard the muffled cries, unable to tell who it was or where it was from. He felt strong arms cradled him close as his mask was lifted just above his nose.

"Breath, Peter! You need to breath!"

He couldn't focus. Everything hurt. 

"M-Matt!" he managed to shout. "Ru-run!"

"Peter." a calm voice spoke. "I'm here. You're ok. I need you to match my breaths."

Peter felt his hand press against a firm chest, the rise and fall a steadying comfort.

"Come on, Pete. In and out. Match with me."

Peter felt his breathing begin to slow and his senses gain a little better control.

"Listen to me, Peter." Matt's voice filtered through. "I need you to tell me something you can feel."

"Y-you. I'm being held."

"Something you can smell."

"S-safe....sm-smells safe."

"Good. That's good." Matt nodded. 

Peter's vision slowly started to clear with his evened out breathing.

"Now, something you can see."

"Yo......your dad face."

Jessica snorted off to the side.

"If you can make jokes, then you're fine." Matt deadpanned. 

Closing his eyes, Peter took deep breaths. He could feel himself calming down. An unusual ease seeping into him. He couldn't pinpoint it, but there was a soothing smell in the air. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so completely safe and.......loved?

"Alright spider-brat," Matt grumbled. "Let's get you up."

Peter let out a breathy chuckle as he was moved from the warm embrace of whoever caught him, and up into a sitting position. He held his head and kept his eyes closed as he finished getting himself together. He could feel people hovering next to him, their concern a heavy weight in the air.

Figuring it was Jessica, Danny and Luke, Peter waved his hand at them without looking.

"Relax, I'm fine. It's not the first panic attack I've ever had and definitely won't be the last. Nothing like a little trauma to get the blood pumping, am I right?"

"You shouldn't have experienced that kind of trauma." a dangerously familiar voice said from his direct right.

"Fuck!"

Peter shouted, jumping up and yanking Matt with him. 

"I didn't mean to-"

"Shut-up!" Peter growled, causing Steve to raise his hands.

"Peter," Matt spoke, laying a hand on his arm. "We're ok. Everyone is fine. Jessica, Luke and Danny are fine."

"We're good kid." Luke offered, noticing Peter's tense shoulders as he fought between turning to check on them and keeping his eyes on the Avengers.

" _These_ losers know better than to try anything with us." Jessica smirked.

"We're ok, Pete." Danny assured.

Peter's chest rose and fell in quick bursts. He heard the assurances of his friends, but how could he trust they weren't just saying things for their own protection?

"Come on Pete." Matt said, placing his hand on Peter's chest and lightly pushed back. "Let's just back up and leave."

The Avengers tensed as Peter took a step back, letting Matt lead him.

"Peter," Tony called, his voice soft and steady. "Can I please have the head? I promise I just want to examine it."

Peter took another step back, clutching the robot head tighter.

"No way. I don't trust you not to repurpose it."

"Peter, please. If I wanted to build a destructive robot, I could have already done it. I just want to look because I might be able to figure out who made that one."

Peter stared hard at the billionaire. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Tony was right. He didn't really need this to create his own army of killer robots. Again, he had already seen it.

"It's ok, Peter. Let him have it. If this goes south, it's on me."

"It's on us."

Peter looked over as Jessica, Danny and Luke joined Matt.

Looking down at the piece of technology in his hand, Peter took a shaky breath. His anxiety spiked at the idea of handing it over to Iron Man. There were just so many scenarios that ran through his head of what could happen, none of them good.

Still, his Spider-Sense was silent, and his friends encouraging. They had so much trust in the Avengers. God did it hurt.

"Fine." he sighed, loosening his hold.

Swallowing loudly, he slowly stepped forward until he was right in front of Tony.

He watched Tony's nostrils flare as the man took a deep breath, catching the muffled scent of Peter through the blockers. His eyes flashed as his own scent spiked in return.

Peter's breath hitched as Tony's scent hit him hard. There was nothing to cut its potency since the Avengers chose not to wear blockers with their alpha status. He had forgotten to pull his now scent blocking mask down, making him unable to miss the man's enticing aroma. 

He smelt _so good_. So _inviting_. So-

His cheeks tinted pink in mortification as he felt the first trickle of responding slick leak out of him.

No! Not this! Why? Why _them_?

The air around him changed as the other Avengers picked up on his reaction. He needed to get away.

"Here!" Peter growled, shoving the bot head at Tony before backing away from him and the other alphas.

Their scents had grown a little stronger, whether it was on purpose or an automatic response to him, Peter wasn't sure. Either way, he didn't want to find out.

He could feel himself getting wetter.

"Go on, Pete."

He heard Matt say.

"We're good here."

Peter nodded without looking away from the Avengers. He lifted his shaking arm, firing off a web and swinging away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh God!" Peter cried, swinging into his bedroom and ripping off his suit.

His thighs were sticky with the drying slick between them. 

"Peter!"

Peter looked up in surprise as Karen burst through his bedroom door.

"I thought I smelt omega slick." she said, a frown on her face.

"And it's disgusting!" Peter whined.

Karen sighed as she picked the pants of his suit up.

"Go take a shower and I'll throw these in the wash. We'll talk once you're out."

Peter nodded, rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

Karen frowned at the door and made her way to the washing machine. She could see the very slight stain on his suit as she poured in the special detergent for omegas.

It was unusual for omegas to slick from simply being near thier alpha, but it wasn't the first time Peter had done it. She didn't have an explanation for it, but then again, she didn't have a lot of explanations for Peter anyway.

When she first met Matt, nothing had happened outside of his scent calling to her. He had made her feel safe and loved immediately. 

She had _not_ produced slick.

In fact, she had not produced slick around him until her first heat with him.

Karen paused.

Could Peter be nearing his he-no. It had been months ago the first time he had slicked from the alphas. Maybe this was just a part of his body adjusting to itself. Since he wasn't born in this world, it was highly possible this was just a result of his body altering to complete compatibility with his second gender's needs, or maybe this was just how omega mutant and enhanced bodies worked. She didn't exactly have anything to go off of.

Maybe it would do him good to visit at Xavier's. The omegas there would probably be more help to him.

Regardless, she couldn't imagine the war he was experiencing between his body and mind. She hadn't been lying to Tony when she told him Peter could be tight lipped about things.

"Karen?"

Karen jumped, turning to see a defeated looking Peter behind her.

"Oh, Pete." she smiled sadly. "I think it's time for us to have that talk now."

Peter didn't respond, only turned and went to sit down on the couch.

Karen took a breath before following him. 

The two sat in silence before Karen finally spoke.

"First off, slick is natural for an omega to produce, Peter. I _have_ to assure you of that."

"I don't like it. I was out there on the field! I can't....I can't deal with that while in a fight! God Karen! Do the blockers hide the smell?"

Karen bit her lip, unintentionally answering his question.

"So they could all smell it!"

"Peter, you have to understand, it's not an enticing smell to anyone other than your alphas. They're the only ones that would ever actually react to it-"

"That doesn't matter, Karen! It doesn't stop people from knowing it happened! No one knows Spider-Man is an omega, and I'd like to keep it that way!"

"Peter, it's not a big deal that you're an omega hero. There are plenty of omega's at Xavier's. It hasn't stopped any of them." she pushed, hoping to plant her own earlier idea in his head.

"Well that's fine for them, Karen! _I_ don't want anyone to know, and I _especially_ don't want them associating me with the Avengers."

Karen bit her lip, as Peter jumped up, pulling at his hair.

"Peter, please-"

"No. I can't...I can't do this right now Karen. I just, I need a breather. I'll be on the roof if you need me."

Karen nodded sadly as Peter left the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was another hour before Matt came back.

"How is he?"

"He's on the roof as far as I know. He doesn't have his suit so I'm choosing to believe he's still there. What happened?"

Matt sat down on the couch and ran his hand down his face.

"We had to convince five alphas they need to go home after their omega was in severe distress and then displayed obvious arousal in front of them." Matt grumbled. 

"This isn't working Karen. I can't keep an eye on everything."

"Well, I've been thinking. Maybe you should take him out to talk with some of the omegas at Xavier's."

Matt turned to her with a blank expression.

"Producing slick just by smelling his alpha or even from simple arousal like Peter has done isn't normal, at least not for 'normal' omegas. I've been aroused around you Matt and haven't produced until we actually started acting on it. I'm horny all the time now and can still control it! Maybe someone there would better understand him. He knew them from his own time, so maybe it would be ok-"

"Yes. Let's take someone who doesn't want to be an omega, especially an omega to the Avengers, and tell him to ask people he knew in another world if his slick production is normal. I'm sure that will go over well."

Karen huffed, crossing her arms and glaring. She made sure her displeasure was made abundantly clear.

"Ok, ok." Matt said, crinkling his nose. "We'll talk to him about it."

"No. That won't work, Matt. Of course he's not going to agree to that!"

"Are you suggesting I just drop him off there against his will?"

"No! Take him there to visit! Seeing the X-Men is different entirely! I mean, it's not like him coming from another world is any stranger than the other things they've seen. Besides, it might be good for him to meet _our_ Charles. Let them talk. Let him talk to other omegas like him. It might help him understand his body better. If anything, it might help us understand what's just him and what's just his enhancements."

The was quiet while he thought over Karen's words. Maybe it would be good for Peter to be around omegas closer to him. If he could get a handle on his body, then at least he could be around the Avengers without worrying about the scent blocking function of his mask.

"Alright. I'll talk to him."

"I think it'll be good for him." Karen smiled.

"If he doesn't kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update 1/21/20

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O fic and the first time using a prompt from someone else. So, buckle up bc I honestly have no idea how this is gonna go.


End file.
